Version française de Change of Heart
by Cybele Adam
Summary: On dit que la frontière est mince entre la haine et l'amour. 'N'importe quoi ! ' pensait Lily. Et pourtant...
1. La lettre

**Change of Heart (version française)**

Ecrit bien avant la sortie du tome 7 (et même du 6) donc,  
à moins que vous n'ayez pas lu le 5 non plus, **aucun spoiler**.

_Disclaimer:_

_Comme vous le savez tous, Mme J.K. Rowling est l'auteur extrêmement talentueuse  
qui a créé le monde magique et les personnages que j'ai empruntés pour écrire ceci  
(sauf les amies de Lily, que j'ai dû inventer). Et comme personne ne serait assez stupide  
pour payer une histoire que je publie ici, où tout le monde peut lire ce qu'il veut gratuitement,  
vous vous doutez bien que ça ne me rapporte pas d'argent, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Notes:_

_Cette histoire a d'abord été écrite en anglais, d'où son titre.  
Elle est dédiée à __**Akari**__, mon auteur de fanfictions italiennes préférée,  
que je considère maintenant aussi comme une véritable amie  
(et que je remercie mille fois de m'avoir encouragée à reprendre l'écriture).  
Je recommande chaleureusement ses fics (traduites par moi,  
pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas l'italien, et donc disponibles ici sur ma page)  
à toute personne aimant Sirius et Remus et n'ayant rien contre le slash  
(non, cette fic-ci ne contient aucune allusion slash, au cas où vous vous demanderiez  
– ça, c'était réservé à ma fic suivante, dont la version française suivra). _

_Ah, et à part ça il faut que je précise que, si j'ai appelé un personnage secondaire Cybela,  
ce n'est pas pour m'imposer dans ma fic mais juste parce que ça fait un joli nom de sorcière  
(nom de déesse en latin). Bon, après, la presque-homonymie a influencé ma façon de l'écrire,  
mais de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si elle avait une grande importance dans l'histoire._

**Chapitre 1 – La lettre**

C'était en août, une dizaine de jours avant la fin des vacances d'été. Quand sa mère vint lui dire qu'un hibou l'attendait dans le salon avec une enveloppe en parchemin qu'il refusait de donner à qui que ce soit d'autre, Lily pensa qu'il s'agissait probablement de sa liste de livres pour l'école – la dernière, puisqu'elle était sur le point d'entrer en septième année à Poudlard. Cette idée la rendait d'ailleurs déjà un peu mélancolique. Elle avait du mal à croire que six ans s'étaient écoulés depuis son premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express, et se doutait que le mois de juin arriverait de nouveau trop vite. Plus que jamais, en fait. Cette année ne serait qu'une longue suite de dernières fois: dernières retrouvailles avec ses amies sur le quai de la voie Neuf Trois-Quarts, dernière Cérémonie de Répartition, dernière fête d'Halloween, dernières décorations de Noël, dernières visites à Pré-au-Lard... mais, avant tout cela, derniers achats sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Elle prévoyait déjà de s'arranger un rendez-vous là-bas avec Iona Stonewall et Sandra Griffin pour faire les boutiques ensemble quelques jours plus tard quand elle prit la lettre apportée par le hibou et vit qu'elle ne venait pas de Poudlard.

De l'encre bleu... Lily s'attendait tellement aux habituels mots tracés à l'encre verte par la plume ensorcelée du Professeur McGonagall qu'elle regarda fixement la lettre pendant plusieurs secondes en se demandant qui pouvait bien lui écrire en bleu, comme s'il s'agissait de la couleur la plus bizarre dont on puisse penser à se servir.

Iona écrivait toujours en mauve – et, de toute façon, cette écriture ne ressemblait pas du tout à la sienne. Elle était beaucoup plus lisible. Celle d'Iona n'avait presque pas changé en six ans: elle était toujours tellement enfantine que même Lily, qui y était pourtant habituée, avait parfois encore du mal à la déchiffrer.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, ma chérie ?"

Percevant une note d'inquiétude dans la voix de sa mère, Lily se rendit soudain compte qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, les yeux toujours fixés sur les lettres bleues.

"Non, Maman, ce n'est rien. Je suis seulement surprise. Je n'avais jamais reçu de hibou qui ne soit ni d'Iona ni de Poudlard, et je n'ai aucune idée de qui a bien pu m'envoyer celui-ci."

"Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à lire la lettre pour le savoir !"

Mrs Evans souriait, maintenant. Mais Lily n'était pas sûre qu'elle ait raison de penser qu'il n'y avait finalement pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Elle répondit d'un hochement de tête un peu distrait puis, les sourcils de nouveau froncés, elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, pensive.

Cette écriture lui rappelait quelque chose... mais quoi ? Ce n'était pas celle d'Iona – aucun doute là-dessus – et Sandra ne lui écrivait jamais: fille de Moldus elle aussi, elle préférait téléphoner. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas non plus son écriture.

Alors qui ? Sa mère avait raison, bien sûr: elle pourrait avoir la réponse en ouvrant simplement l'enveloppe. Mais la conviction qu'elle aurait dû être capable de deviner l'empêcha de suivre cette suggestion logique. Ce serait un peu comme de tricher à un jeu. Pas question. C'était un défi à sa mémoire et il fallait qu'elle trouve toute seule.

Elle se mit donc à dresser mentalement une liste de tous les gens qu'elle avait déjà vus écrire à l'école. Au moins, puisque la lettre était arrivée par hibou, il était impossible qu'elle vienne de quelqu'un qu'elle aurait rencontré ailleurs. C'était déjà un indice.

Elle était sur le point d'admettre que ce petit jeu devenait une vraie perte de temps quand un nouveau nom lui vint à l'esprit. Un nom auquel elle n'aurait jamais pensé si elle avait continué à chercher l'auteur de la lettre parmi les gens les plus susceptibles d'avoir quelque chose à lui dire. C'était peut-être...

Mais non, ça ne pouvait _pas_ être lui ! Il n'avait aucune raison de... Il n'oserait quand même pas !

Elle ouvrit enfin l'enveloppe, la déchirant même dans sa hâte de vérifier ses soupçons en regardant la signature. Mais ce fut inutile. Elle n'eut plus aucun doute dès qu'elle vit la première ligne:

_Chère Evans - Lily,_

Qui d'autre que James Potter pourrait l'appeler ainsi ?

Bien sûr, beaucoup d'autres garçons avaient l'habitude d'utiliser les noms de famille de tout le monde en dehors de leurs amis les plus proches, mais il était le seul qu'elle puisse imaginer ajoutant "Lily" juste après, comme pour dire "J'ai décidé qu'il était temps de laisser tomber les formules distantes". Et cette écriture ressemblait bien à la sienne, autant qu'elle s'en souvienne.

Il ne lui avait jamais écrit, bien sûr, mais, un jour, elle avait vu un devoir qu'il avait oublié sur une table dans la salle commune de Gryffondor... et il était étonnamment lisible. Jusque là, elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'aucune écriture de garçon ne pouvait être soignée, parce que la plupart d'entre eux se moquaient bien de la présentation de leur travail. Mais celle de James était très jolie. Comme ça l'avait frappée, elle en gardait un souvenir assez précis. Après tout, c'était la seule chose relative à cet insupportable casse-pieds qu'elle ait jamais appréciée.

Mais de quel droit lui écrivait-il ? Il savait bien, pourtant, qu'elle le détestait ! Ou alors, s'il n'avait pas encore compris, il était vraiment incroyablement stupide, excellent élève ou non.

_Chère Evans - Lily,_

Non mais, vraiment ! Elle avait bien envie de déchirer la lettre et de la jeter sans rien lire de plus, mais la curiosité l'emporta sur la colère. Aussi furieuse qu'elle soit, elle voulait quand même savoir de quoi il parlait. Juste pour trouver de nouvelles raisons de le haïr. Ou, du moins, ce fut l'excuse qu'elle se trouva.

_Tu penses probablement que je ne devrais pas t'appeler Lily, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas t'appeler Evans dans une lettre comme celle-ci. Je ne peux pas employer un nom aussi impersonnel dans une lettre aussi personnelle. _(Il avait donc l'intention de lui raconter sa vie ? Eh bien, ça promettait d'être passionnant !) _Je dis "Evans" devant les autres parce que c'est comme ça qu'ils s'attendent à ce que je t'appelle, mais quand je pense à toi, tu es toujours Lily. Et j'ai pensé à toi tout l'été... _(Mais bien sûr ! Très convaincant !) _Non, en fait, je pense à toi depuis plus d'un an, mais j'ai dit "tout l'été" parce que c'est vraiment chaque instant de chaque jour depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, il y a une éternité - du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai - à la gare de King Cross. _(De mieux en mieux... Et il pensait lui faire croire ça ?)_ Je revois encore ce regard agacé que tu m'as lancé en réponse à mon au revoir. Et je ne peux plus le supporter._

Lily faillit s'étouffer d'indignation. Alors ça, c'était trop fort ! Lui reprocher quelque chose, à elle, alors qu'il était la personne la plus insupportable qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée !

Mais elle ne déchira toujours pas la lettre. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui suivait - juste pour voir si le deuxième paragraphe était aussi ridicule que le premier, bien entendu !

_Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle - vraiment parler, je veux dire, pas se disputer comme on le fait d'habitude. Parce que ça ne peut pas durer éternellement, n'est-ce pas ? _("Ce n'est pas moi que ça dérange, Potter !" souffla Lily, qui regrettait de ne pas l'avoir en face d'elle pour l'envoyer promener convenablement.) _Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas_ ("Alors ça, c'est l'euphémisme de l'année !")_ et je reconnais que c'est probablement ma faute._

Lily fut obligée de relire la phrase deux fois pour se convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. James Potter admettant ses torts ? Impossible !

Pourtant il n'y avait aucun doute: il avait bien écrit ces mots incroyables. Et plus encore:

_Je me comporte comme un imbécile quand tu es là, je m'en rends compte. Je n'en avais pas conscience au début mais maintenant... Eh bien, je dois avoir l'air d'un horrible m'as-tu-vu, non ?_ ("Oh oui !" s'exclama Lily à voix haute avec un petit gloussement amusé qui la surprit.) _Pas la peine de répondre. Je t'entends d'ici: tu as pensé "Oh oui !", n'est-ce pas ?_ (Lily éclata carrément de rire, cette fois. Elle n'était même plus fâchée.) _Et tu as raison. Je suis terriblement m'as-tu-vu, parfois._ ("Parfois ?") _J'aime qu'on m'admire, je l'avoue. Que les _filles_ m'admirent, surtout. Mais le problème, c'est que ça n'a jamais marché avec toi. J'aurais dû le savoir. Tu n'es pas comme les autres. J'ai fait toutes ces choses stupides pour t'impressionner et résultat... tu me détestes, hein ?_ ("Tiens, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?") _Pas la peine de répondre à ça non plus. Tu me l'as déjà dit. Un tas de fois. Et ça fait mal. Je déteste le dire mais je me suis promis d'être honnête alors oui, je l'avoue: ça fait mal. Parce que moi, je t'aime beaucoup. _("Génial !")_ Je veux dire... Je t'aime _vraiment_ beaucoup... Et même... Je suppose que je t'aime, en fait._

"Quoi ?"

Sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de lire, Lily ne savait même pas si elle devait rire à nouveau ou hurler d'indignation. La seule chose dont elle soit sûre était que James Potter ne manquait pas de culot. Ce n'était pas nouveau, bien sûr, mais là, il dépassait vraiment les limites.

Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle était assez stupide pour ne pas avoir de soupçons ? Après tout, elle l'avait vu avec au moins une demi-douzaine de filles pendant l'année scolaire précédente. Maintenant, il s'était probablement lassé de ces petites idiotes qui gloussaient sur son passage et le regardaient avec une admiration sans bornes juste parce qu'il n'avait pratiquement jamais perdu un match de Quidditch. Ils pouvaient sortir avec n'importe laquelle d'entre elles quand il voulait, et il ne s'en privait certainement pas. Alors elles avaient fini par ne plus l'intéresser, et il avait décidé de s'attaquer à un autre genre de filles, pour changer. Ou peut-être était-ce un pari qu'il avait fait avec ses amis. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette lettre était complètement absurde.

Lily lut les dernières lignes machinalement, en se demandant toujours comment James avait pu imaginer qu'elle croirait à tout cela.

_Je ne sais pas si ça a un sens, de dire qu'on aime quelqu'un qui vous déteste, mais je ne peux pas cesser de penser à toi et ça n'était jamais arrivé avec une autre avant... C'est très bizarre. Et triste, aussi, parce que tu refuses même de m'adresser la parole. _("Oh, pauvre petit chou !")_ Moi, je voudrais te parler. Je voudrais qu'on mette les choses au point pour ne plus avoir à supporter une autre année de regards furieux et de mots blessants. _("Et c'est reparti ! On croirait que tout est de ma faute !")_ Je t'en prie, laisse-moi une chance. Laisse-moi te prouver que je ne suis pas seulement le sombre crétin que tu penses que je suis._ ("Ah ? Tu es quoi, alors ?")_ Et sors avec moi, tu veux ?_ (Soupir. Ne comprendrait-il donc jamais ?)

_A bientôt dans le Poudlard Express. _("Hélas!")_ Je t'embrasse. _(Sans commentaire.)

_James_

Bien. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle trouve une réponse qui lui ferait comprendre à quel point elle était choquée et fâchée. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas répondre du tout, parce qu'il ne méritait pas le moindre mot.

Elle n'arrivait pas à décider. Il lui semblait qu'un silence plein de dignité aurait plus d'impact que tout ce qu'elle pourrait écrire, mais son caractère emporté lui donnait plutôt envie de lui balancer une autre de ses célèbres répliques cinglantes. Comme la première fois qu'il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui et qu'elle avait répondu non, jamais, même pas si elle n'avait le choix qu'entre lui et le Calmar Géant. Ses amies étaient écroulées de rire en entendant ça, mais elles ne comprenaient pas vraiment. Et la soeur cadette d'Iona était, elle, sortie avec James quelque mois plus tard. Lily ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis. Elle n'était pas restée avec lui plus de trois ou quatre semaines, mais ce n'était pas la question. Leda Stonewall était simplement tombée dans l'estime de Lily à l'instant où elle était devenue la petite amie de James Potter, et le fait qu'elle ait cessé de l'être ne pouvait rien y changer. Après tout, si elle avait été la seule à décider, elle le serait sans doute toujours. Et elle n'avait même pas assez de bon sens pour lui reprocher d'avoir jouer avec son coeur - probablement parce que son coeur n'avait pas grand-chose à voir là-dedans. Elle était seulement fière d'avoir pu se montrer avec lui, la star de Quidditch...

"Eh bien, la star de Quidditch va bientôt apprendre qu'il ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups !" se promit Lily. "Il est grand-temps que quelqu'un lui remette les pieds sur terre."

° ° °

Ces mots, quand elle les répéta à Iona et Sandra tandis qu'elles mangeaient des glaces à la terrasse de la boutique de Florian Fortescue, déclencha leur premier fou-rire de l'année.

Lily n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à rire, mais elle était tout simplement incapable de rester sérieuse quand ses amies ne l'étaient pas.

C'était presque toujours la même chose: des mots que Lily prononçait sans intention d'être drôle, l'habituel sourire amusé de Sandra, Iona qui lui demandait ce qui la faisait sourire ainsi puis cet inimitable rire en cascade au moment où elle comprenait - la plupart du temps avant que les autres aient le temps d'expliquer.

Il n'y avait que Sandra pour comprendre (ou plutôt imaginer) l'humour involontaire de Lily, et Iona pour les faire pleurer de rire pour un détail aussi insignifiant.

Tout le monde les regardait, maintenant, et se demandait probablement qui était ces trois folles qui faisaient tant de bruit. Ou peut-être savaient-ils tous et n'étaient-ils même pas surpris. Surtout les Gryffondors qui avaient si souvent été réveillés en sursaut au milieu de la nuit au cours des six dernières années quand la même chose se produisaient au cours des longues conversations qu'avaient les Trois Rieuses Folles jusqu'à des heures indues dans leur dortoir.

"C'est tellement... approprié... pour quelqu'un qui est toujours... en train de faire le malin... sur un balai," hoqueta Iona entre deux hurlements de rire. "J'i... j'imagine... Lily... qui lui foncerait dessus... comme un taureau... pour le faire tomber de son balai !"

"Je ne crois pas que ce serait ses pieds qui toucheraient le sol en premier, dans ce cas-là !" parvint à faire remarquer Sandra d'une voix faible.

Elle arrivait à peine à respirer, et Lily était dans le même état. Elles essayaient d'être plus discrètes que Iona et finissaient toujours par avoir des points de côté.

"Du calme, par pitié !" implora Lily comme le rire sonore de Iona résonnait plus fort que jamais.

"Oui, Io, je t'en prie, arrête - tu vas nous tuer, là !" ajouta Sandra.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'avait voulu dire Lily.

Un groupe de Poufsouffles de quatrième année occupait la table à côté et les deux filles étaient des "fans" de James, bien qu'elles soient également respectivement soeur et cousine de Phoebus Garland, l'Attrapeur de leur Maison.

Lily était convaincue que, si elles l'entendaient se moquer de leur "idole", elle le répéterait à toute l'école. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache avant d'avoir l'occasion de lui jeter à la figure les mots les plus méchants qu'elle puisse trouver. Devant ses amis. Et devant le plus de monde possible. Ce serait beaucoup mieux qu'écrire, et même mieux que de l'ignorer toute l'année. Il comprendrait peut-être enfin ce que c'était que d'être humilié publiquement, et cesserait de tourmenter Severus Snape... Lily était beaucoup moins encline à plaindre le Serpentard depuis qu'il l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe alors qu'elle venait de prendre sa défense, mais l'attitude de James Potter était indigne d'un Gryffondor, et elle ne le laisserait pas entacher l'honneur de leur Maison sous prétexte que les Serpentards étaient tous des sorciers maléfiques en puissance.

Et maintenant il y avait aussi cette lettre. Elle l'avait prise comme une insulte, parce qu'il devait penser qu'elle était complètement stupide, s'il croyait qu'une telle manoeuvre pourrait fonctionner. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle avait envie de ponctuer d'une bonne gifle son futur discours.

Au moins, elle avait enfin complètement repris son sérieux. Elle devait même avoir l'air très fâchée, car Iona cessa subitement de rire à l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent.

"Oh, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lily ?" demanda-t-elle, tandis que Sandra les regardait toutes les deux d'un air interrogateur.

"C'est à cause de..." commença Lily.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en direction des deux filles de Poufsouffle, qui semblaient de nouveau en grande conversation avec leurs amis, et poursuivit un ton plus bas:

"Vous savez bien, c'est toujours à cause de _lui_. J'allais vous le dire, d'ailleurs. J'ai une bonne raison - je veux dire une _nouvelle_ raison - de penser qu'il est de temps de...euh..."

"Le faire tomber de son balai ?" suggéra Sandra avec un autre de ses fameux sourires.

Iona gloussa.

"Ah non ! Ne recommence pas, s'il te plaît ! C'est vraiment important. Il..."

Lily ne termina jamais la dernière phrase. Les autres suivirent la direction de son regard et virent la soeur de Iona qui arrivait en compagnie de son amie Cybela Moon, une Serdaigle de sixième année comme elle.

"Hé ! Vous auriez pu nous attendre !" s'exclama Leda d'un ton faussement réprobateur.

Cybela et elle prirent deux chaises restées vides à une autre table pour se joindre aux trois Gryffondors, certaines que ça ne les dérangerait pas.

Comment auraient-elles pu deviner ? Malgré ce que Lily pensait de Leda depuis le jour où celle-ci avait accepté de sortir avec James Potter, les cinq jeunes filles passaient toujours beaucoup de temps toutes ensemble. Comme Iona et Leda étaient soeurs, Lily ne voulait pas les séparer pour la seule raison qu'elle était en désaccord avec la plus jeune à propos d'un garçon. Et puis elle n'avait rien contre Cybela. Alors elle se contentait d'éviter d'émettre le moindre commentaire quand Leda mentionnait le nom de son ancien petit ami.

Cette fois, pourtant, elle aurait vraiment préféré ne pas les voir. Surtout quand Cybela demanda pourquoi elle riait si fort.

"On vous a entendues depuis la boutique d'ingrédients pour potions !" affirma Leda.

"Comment auriez-vous pu ne pas entendre ?" commenta Sandra. "Je parie que tout le Chemin de Traverse sait que Iona est ici, maintenant !"

"Ma chère soeur est affreusement bruyante", approuva Leda. "Et elle est très mal élevée, sinon elle n'aurait pas commencé à manger sans moi !"

Sur ce, elle attrapa le bol de glace (à moitié fondue) de Iona.

"Et elle ose prétendre que c'est moi qui suis mal élevée !" s'indigna celle-ci en donnant une petite tape sur la main de sa soeur pour lui faire lâcher la cuillère.

Tout le monde rit.

"Tenez-vous correctement, les filles ! La nouvelle Préfète en Chef vous regarde", rappela Cybela aux deux soeurs.

Lily sourit et répondit qu'elle préférait éviter d'intervenir dans des querelles de famille, du moment qu'il ne s'agissait que de crèmes glacées.

Elle avait reçu son badge trois jours plus tôt avec sa lettre de Poudlard. Ses parents étaient très fiers - et elle aussi, bien sûr. Les autres Préfètes venaient toutes de familles de sorciers, et c'était donc un double honneur d'avoir été choisie. Elle espérait seulement ne pas avoir l'air_ trop_ fière. Pétunia prétendait que c'était le cas, parce qu'elle avait épinglé le badge sur son t-shirt pour le montrer à leurs parents et ne l'avait pas enlevé de toute la journée. Mais les méchantes remarques de Pétunia importaient peu. La pauvre était si visiblement jalouse de l'attention particulière que leurs parents accordaient à Lily depuis six ans qu'elle avait fini par détester tout ce qui avait le moindre rapport avec le monde de la magie, même ce titre de Préfète en Chef que Lily aurait aussi bien pu obtenir dans une école ordinaire.

Lily n'avait pourtant pas mis son badge ce jour-là, même s'il aurait été normal qu'elle le fasse puisqu'elle portait sa robe de Poudlard. Elle tenait à éviter à tout prix le risque que quelqu'un pense qu'elle cherchait à se faire remarquer, comme James Potter en avait la sale habitude. Elle n'osait même pas l'imaginer avec un badge de Préfet en Chef. Heureusement, ça ne pouvait pas arriver, puisqu'il n'était pas Préfet. D'ailleurs, qu'il le soit aurait été vraiment ridicule. D'après le professeur McGonagall, Sirius Black et lui étaient les pires fauteurs de trouble que Poudlard ait jamais connus. Mais le professeur de Métamorphose les aimait bien quand même, ce que Lily n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Une femme aussi stricte et sérieuse n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir supporter deux élèves qui perturbaient ses cours si souvent. Mais comme ils avaient toujours d'excellentes notes... De plus, il était de notoriété publique que le professeur portait un grand intérêt à l'équipe de Quidditch de sa Maison. Sans l'agacement qu'elle ressentait toujours à voir cet imbécile de Potter se donner en spectacle, Lily aurait encore trouvé très amusant d'assister aux matchs pour entendre les véhémentes protestations de Minerva McGonagall à chaque tricherie de l'équipe adverse.

"Oh, cet air va terrifier les première années !" s'exclama Sandra.

Comme elle pensait à James, Lily avait en effet prit une expression renfrognée apparemment très drôle pour ses amies.

"J'aimerais bien que ça marche sur quelqu'un d'autre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..." chuchota-t-elle à Sandra.

Leda et Cybela étaient concentrées sur le choix des parfums de glace qu'elles allaient commander et Iona aussi regardait le menu, visiblement tentée de prendre une deuxième coupe.

Un instant plus tard, comme Lily s'y attendait, elle demanda si les autres en voulaient une aussi.

"Je n'ai même pas encore fini celle-ci !" répondit Sandra en riant (elle aussi, sûrement, s'était attendue à ce que Iona pose cette question). "Et je ne crois pas que je pourrai en manger plus pour le moment."

"Moi non plus," dit Lily. "Alors, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je retourne faire les boutiques. Tu viens, Sandy ? Quand tu auras fini ta glace, bien sûr. J'ai besoin d'aide pour décider quoi offrir à mon père pour son anniversaire."

En réalité, Lily savait parfaitement quoi acheter pour son père. Mais elle avait bien besoin de conseil. A propos de la lettre de James.

° ° °

"J'arrive pas à le croire !" s'exclama Sandra.

"Tu n'es pas la seule," soupira Lily.

Elles étaient assises sur un banc près de chez Ollivander. Ce n'était certes pas l'endroit idéal pour une conversation privée, mais c'était le mieux qu'elles puissent trouver sans sortir du Chemin de Traverse. Ce banc avait au moins l'avantage d'être situé suffisamment loin du glacier pour que les autres ne voient pas qu'elles ne se trouvaient pas réellement dans une boutique.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?" interrogea Sandra en rendant la lettre à son amie.

Lily resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs secondes. Si elle avait déjà pris une décision, elle n'aurait pas laissé Sandra lire ce ramassis de stupidités qui était censé porter le nom de lettre d'amour.

"Tu crois qu'une Préfète a le droit de frapper quelqu'un s'il lui a sérieusement manqué de respect ?" demanda-t-elle finalement.

Elle faillit ajouter "Pas la peine de répondre - je le sais", mais elle ne le fit pas, pensant qu'elle donnerait trop l'impression de citer la formule de James.

De toute façon, Sandra ne répondit pas vraiment. Elle la regarda d'un air déconcerté et posa une autre question:

"Tu veux dire que... _tu ne le crois pas _?"

"Quoi ?"

La surprise de Sandra n'était rien comparée à celle de Lily. La jeune fille aux cheveux roux était aussi stupéfaite que si elle venait de voir Sirius Black serrer la main de Severus Snape. Ou d'entendre James Potter admettre qu'il n'était pas le seul bon joueur de Quidditch de l'école.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Sandra - ou Iona, ou n'importe qui d'autre - pourrait ne pas partager son avis. Elle ne le voyait même pas comme un avis, d'ailleurs. Elle pensait que c'était une évidence. Mais, visiblement, ce n'était pas si évident que ça pour Sandra.

"Tu ne _peux pas_ croire qu'il pense sincèrement ce qu'il dit, quand même ?"

"Eh bien... Je croyais que ton problème, c'était que tu ne savais pas quoi répondre", expliqua Sandra. "Parce que j'imagine que tu ne veux toujours pas sortir avec lui, mais tu ne peux pas le dire de la même façon que d'habitude parce que tu ne voudrais pas blesser quelqu'un intentionnellement, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

"Alors tu n'écoutais même pas quand j'ai dit que j'avais une nouvelle raison de le détester ?"

Sandra parut de nouveau surprise.

"En fait... si, j'écoutais, mais j'ai oublié quand j'ai lu sa lettre. C'est tellement... touchant !"

Elle avait prononcé le dernier mot d'une voix hésitante, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que Lily se mette à hurler - et c'était probablement le cas.

Mais il y avait des gens tout autour et Lily savait qu'elle devait éviter d'attirer l'attention.

"Touchant ?" répéta-t-elle en s'arrangeant pour mettre dans ce simple mot pratiquement murmuré un peu de l'incrédulité, de l'indignation et du mépris qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de ce que James s'était permis de lui écrire. "Oh, il s'est bien débrouillé, c'est vrai, mais ce ne sont que des mensonges. Les gens comme lui ne connaissent même pas la signification du mot 'aimer'."

"En fait, il ne prétend pas la connaître", remarqua Sandra.

"Non ?"

Lily réfléchit un instant. Qu'avait-il écrit, exactement ? "_Je ne sais pas si ça a un sens, de dire qu'on aime quelqu'un qui vous déteste"... _Et, plus loin,_ "C'est très bizarre"._

"D'accord, il ne dit pas qu'il sait", admit Lily. "Mais il essaie de me piéger avec de belles paroles et je le déteste pour ça plus que pour tout ce qu'il a pu dire ou faire avant. Et, crois-moi, je vais m'arranger pour qu'il le sache !"

°  
° ° °

_Notes:_

_Suite dans une semaine.  
Bien entendu, les commentaires sont très appréciés...  
mais je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de vous obliger à en faire._

_Donc, simplement, si vous avez lu,  
merci de votre attention, et peut-être à bientôt._


	2. Retour à Poudlard

**Change of Heart (version française)**

Je n'ai rien modifié après avoir lu le tome 7, donc **aucun spoiler**.

_Disclaimer:__ Seules les amies de Lily sont des personnages à moi. Tout le reste est à J.K. Rowling.  
Et, bien sûr, personne ne me paie pour ce que j'écris (franchement, qui aurait cette idée ?)._

_**Reviews "anonymes":**__** J'ai répondu sur mon journal. Le lien se trouve sur ma page "bio".  
**_

_Les autres ont dû recevoir directement mes réponses (sinon, c'est pas normal et il faut me le dire !)._

_°  
__° ° °_

**Chapitre 2 – Retour à Poudlard**

Lily ouvrit la porte du compartiment des Préfets, fit un pas pour entrer et s'arrêta net.

_Lui !_

Manifestement, elle était en plein rêve - ou plutôt en plein cauchemar. Sinon, comment James Potter pourrait-il se trouver là, en train de parler à une fille qui le regardait avec cet air admiratif tellement exaspérant ? Il n'avait rien à faire dans ce compartiment.

Était-il venu pour la voir, parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter ? Il en était certainement capable, mais il aurait dû penser à l'attendre dans le couloir, pour avoir une chance de lui parler sans qu'ils soient entourés de tous les Préfets.

Peut-être n'était-il là que pour indiquer à Remus Lupin où le rejoindre après la réunion. Après tout, ils étaient amis, même si Lily n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Remus était tellement différent de James ! Il n'attirait jamais délibérément l'attention. Au contraire, comme il était plutôt timide, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour passer inaperçu la plupart du temps. Un jour, il avait même avoué à Lily qu'il lui arrivait de souhaiter ne pas être Préfet, parce qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise chaque fois qu'il lui fallait réprimander quelqu'un. Et il n'avait répondu que d'un sourire embarrassé quand elle avait commenté: "J'imagine que c'est particulièrement gênant quand on a des amis connus pour considérer qu'enfreindre le règlement est une forme d'art".

Mais Remus ne se trouvait pas dans le compartiment et James ne semblait pas s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas censé y rester. Il discutait tranquillement. Il n'avait pas encore vu Lily, mais deux Préfets de sixième année l'avaient remarquée et, à l'instant où ils les entendit la saluer, il s'éloigna de l'autre fille, qui foudroya Lily du regard.

Lily le vit hésiter pendant environ deux secondes puis, exactement comme elle le craignait, il traversa le compartiment, sourit en lançant en joyeux "Salut !" et - plus étonnement – lui tendit une main qu'elle serra sans réfléchir, juste parce qu'elle ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre.

"Félicitations, Evans. Je savais que ce serait toi la nouvelle Préfète en Chef. Je ne doute pas que tu seras parfaite dans ce rôle."

Trop surprise pour penser à une meilleure réponse, Lily le remercia d'un ton poli. Puisqu'il se comportait comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de lettre, elle n'allait certainement pas lui en rappeler l'existence. Du moins, pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas décidé comment lui faire savoir exactement ce qu'elle en pensait.

"Tu devrais partir, maintenant, Potter", dit-elle, toujours aussi calmement et poliment. "Et si tu vois Lupin, dis-lui qu'on l'attend, s'il te plaît."

James sourit de nouveau, cette fois d'une manière assez moqueuse que Lily n'apprécia pas du tout.

"Remus ne viendra pas", dit-il. "Et je ne m'en irai pas."

Lily fronça les sourcils. A quoi donc jouait-il ? Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ses bêtises. Elle était sur le point de le lui dire, mais il reprit la parole avant qu'elle commence:

"Je suis ton nouveau 'collègue', vois-tu", annonça-t-il en désignant du doigt un badge épinglé sur sa robe.

_Préfet en Chef_...

Lily regarda fixement les initiales du titre avec une expression de stupeur. Puis elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément, espérant que le cauchemar prendrait fin. Parce que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Il _fallait_ que ce soit un mauvais rêve. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Malheureusement, rien n'avait changé quand elle rouvrit les yeux. James était toujours là, et le badge de Préfet en Chef n'avait pas disparu non plus.

"Tu pourrais... expliquer ?" demanda-t-elle.

Parler gentiment à James Potter lui semblait dégradant, mais elle était incapable de réfléchir clairement. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'une explication, et c'était lui qui pouvait la lui donner.

James parut hésiter.

"D'accord, mais pas ici", dit-il finalement.

Lily lui lança un regard suspicieux. S'agissait-il d'un prétexte pour être seul avec elle ? Pour aborder un sujet... personnel ?

James ouvrit la porte, apparemment convaincu que Lily le suivrait. Puis il se retourna et vit qu'elle n'avait pas bougé.

"Tu viens ?" insista-t-il. "On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. On est censé commencer la réunion juste après le départ du train, et il est déjà..." (Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.) "10h57."

Lily soupira.

_Il vaut mieux éviter de se disputer maintenant_, pensa-t-elle, se décidant à rejoindre James dans le couloir.

Au moins, la conversation ne durerait pas plus de trois minutes...

"Bien. Comment as-tu fait pour avoir ce badge ?" demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte.

"Eh bien..." commença James, l'air assez mal à l'aise (ce que Lily n'aurait jamais cru possible si elle ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux). "Je préfère ne pas entrer dans les détails, mais il se trouve que Remus a... euh... démissionné, disons... alors j'ai pris sa place, voilà !"

"Mais pourquoi _toi ?_" s'écria Lily.

Ça n'avait pas de sens. Elle pouvait plus ou moins comprendre pourquoi Remus ne voulait pas être Préfet en Chef, mais qu'en était-il des Préfets des trois autres Maisons ?

"Je vois que tu es ravie de l'apprendre", remarqua James avec un nouveau sourire.

"Enchantée, oui !"

Elle avait répondu du tac-au-tac, avec une intention ironique évidente, mais pas seulement. Il y avait aussi une touche d'amusement qui semblait déplacée dans une conversation avec un ennemi. Il était grand temps qu'elle se reprenne. Si ce n'était pas un cauchemar, il fallait qu'elle se conduise normalement malgré l'indiscutable anormalité de la situation.

James montrait maintenant un amusement évident, et Lily se demanda s'il pourrait s'agir d'une blague. Avait-il emprunté le badge de Remus pour se moquer d'elle ?

"D'accord, tu as failli me convaincre, j'avoue. Mais maintenant arrête, s'il te plaît !"

Sa voix restait calme, mais elle était loin de refléter la réalité. Lily s'efforcer seulement de cacher son irritation parce que ce n'était pas le moment de faire une scène. Les nouveaux Préfets prendraient certainement son discours de Préfète en Chef beaucoup moins au sérieux s'ils l'entendaient hurler juste avant...

"Je suis désolé de t'ennuyer, Evans", insista James, "mais je te jure que ce n'est pas une blague, si c'est ce que tu penses. Tu veux voir la lettre ?"

_La lettre !_

Oh, sa lettre de Poudlard, bien sûr ! Il l'avait sortie de sa poche en posant la question et il la lui montra sans attendre la réponse.

"C'est là", dit-il en désignant une phrase.

Lily tendit la main pour prendre le parchemin mais, pour une raison inexpliquée, James ne le lâcha pas.

"Alors ? Je peux voir ?" s'impatienta-t-elle. "Ou est-ce que tu essayes de me cacher quelque chose ? L'absence de sceau officiel, par exemple..."

James secoua la tête, l'air à la fois agacé et indécis, comme si la situation était très délicate pour lui - ce qui, bien sûr, ne fit qu'aggraver les soupçons de Lily.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu cr..." commença-t-il.

Mais, avant qu'il puisse terminer, Lily lui arracha la lettre des mains, trop convaincue qu'il tentait de la berner pour s'inquiéter de l'impolitesse de son geste.

Elle se mit à lire tandis que James la regardait d'un air abasourdi.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Comme vous le savez certainement, votre camarade de classe Monsieur Lupin a décidé qu'il serait bon pour lui d'abandonner ses fonctions de Préfet, au cas où d'autres élèves viendraient à apprendre ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière. En conséquence, nous avons décidé de vous offrir sa place et, considérant votre courageuse intervention lors des évènements sus-mentionnés ainsi que vos excellents résultats d'examens, nous avons le plaisir de vous apprendre que nous vous avons également désigné comme Préfet en Chef._

C'était signé de la main du directeur en personne, et le sceau de Poudlard ne manquait pas non plus.

Lily leva les yeux vers James avec hésitation. Il guettait visiblement sa réaction, et il la regardait avec une espèce de détermination indiquant clairement qu'il serait inutile de poser des questions.

Rougissant légèrement à l'idée qu'elle l'avait accusé de mentir alors qu'il n'avait en réalité rien à se reprocher, Lily rendit le parchemin au nouveau Préfet en Chef.

"On y retourne, alors", dit-elle simplement.

Il hocha la tête sans plus rien dire non plus et rouvrit la porte du compartiment, s'effaçant pour la laisser passer. Elle entra lentement, l'esprit fixé sur le mystère qui se cachait derrière les mots qu'elle venait de lire.

_Ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière..._

Il y avait eu de nombreuses rumeurs à l'école mais, comme la fin du trimestre était proche, tout le monde était parti pour les vacances avant que quiconque parvienne à apprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Maintenant, elle avait au moins une certitude: James avait bien fait preuve d'un certain héroïsme dans cette affaire. Et elle se demandait bien pourquoi il ne s'en était pas vanté à tout va...

Mais il était temps de commencer la réunion. Elle mit donc ces interrogations de côté en se promettant d'y réfléchir plus tard. En fait, une seule question avait vraiment de l'importance pour l'instant: comment allait-elle pouvoir survivre à une année entière de collaboration avec James Potter ? Elle avait cru que la pire chose qui puisse arriver aurait été la nomination de Severus Snape au titre de Préfet en Chef, mais maintenant elle aurait presque espéré que cette crainte se soit réalisée, car au moins elle aurait pu être sûre que l'idée de lui écrire une lettre d'amour ne traverserait jamais l'esprit du Serpentard.

° ° °

Après sa conversation avec Sandra, Lily s'attendait presque à ce que Iona ait la même opinion. Pourtant, quand les trois amies se retrouvèrent dans leur dortoir - tout de suite après la fête de rentrée, de manière à avoir un peu de temps pour une conversation privée pendant que les deux autres filles Gryffondor de septième année s'attardaient dans la salle commune - Iona dit quelque chose que Lily n'aurait jamais imaginé. Et Sandra non plus, à en juger par son expression étonnée.

"Je le pense, tu sais", insista Iona. "Tu devrais vraiment sortir avec James. Comme ça tu pourrais lui dire ce que tu penses... et il pourrait changer."

"Tu rêves !" s'exclamèrent Lily et Sandra en choeur.

"Il ne changera jamais", ajouta Lily d'un ton assuré.

Puis elle se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Sandra sur le Chemin de Traverse.

"Tu ne pensais pas qu'il était sincère dans sa lettre, toi ?" demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

"En fait... oui, je pense qu'il est sincère, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il peut changer. Franchement, Io, est-ce que tu peux imaginer un James Potter jouant au Quidditch sans s'arranger pour se faire remarquer ou même arrêtant de vérifier qu'il y a des filles pour l'entendre et le voir chaque fois qu'il dit ou fait quelque chose ? Ce ne serait plus James Potter !"

Lily sourit involontairement à ces mots, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sandra.

"Ce serait dommage, hein ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Iona avant que Lily soit suffisamment remise de sa surprise pour poser la question elle-même.

"Je crois que ça lui manquerait, de ne plus le détester, non ? Ça fait des années qu'elle répète sans arrêt qu'il est abominablement arrogant, que ses fans sont incroyablement stupides etc... Que ferait notre pauvre Lily si elle perdait son sujet de conversation préféré ?"

Lily garda le silence, même quand Iona fit remarquer, en riant, que les paroles de Sandra donnaient l'impression que leur amie était obnubilée par James.

Etait-ce le cas ? Eh bien, oui, dans un sens... Il était vrai qu'elle parlait trop souvent de lui. Elle ne s'en était jamais aperçue avant, mais maintenant il semblait évident que Sandra avait à peine exagéré. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de commenter tout ce qu'il faisait et tout ce qu'il disait, et il n'était pas rare qu'elle rappelle aux autres ce qu'elle considérait comme ses pires faits et gestes, sans aucune raison que le besoin assez puéril d'insister sur ses défauts.

Soudain, elle se demanda ce que ses amies pensaient de cette... cette obsession, oui, c'était bien le mot. Elles n'y avaient jamais fait allusion devant elle jusque là, mais elles auraient pu parler entre elles.

"Est-ce que par hasard vous auriez pensé que j'étais un peu folle, pendant tout ce temps, sans jamais oser me le dire ?"

Les deux autres filles protestèrent immédiatement: non, bien sûr que non ! D'où Lily sortait-elle cette drôle d'idée ?

"De nul part... C'est juste que... je ne devrais pas trop réfléchir, surtout à la fin d'une journée comme celle-ci. J'ai eu un de ces chocs, quand j'ai vu ce badge de Préfet en Chef !"

"Et on n'arrivait pas à le croire non plus jusqu'à ce qu'on le voie", dit Sandra. "Comment il l'a eu, à votre avis ?"

"Il paraît qu'il a sauvé la vie de Snape", répondit Iona. "Mais personne n'a l'air de savoir comment, pourquoi ou même de quoi. Et c'est bizarre, non ? Il devrait raconter cette histoire à qui veut l'entendre..."

C'était exactement ce que pensait Lily. Et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'explication convaincante.

"Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas qu'on sache qu'il ne déteste pas Snape au point de le laisser mourir", hasarda Sandra.

Les autres admirent que c'était possible, même si Lily en doutait fortement.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il laisserait échapper l'occasion de l'humilier encore un peu plus", dit-elle. "En fait, je ne serais même pas surprise qu'il l'ait sauvé juste pour qu'il ait l'impression de lui devoir quelque chose."

Iona éclata de rire.

"Tout bien réfléchi, tu dois vraiment être un peu folle !"

"Ou au moins trop montée contre Potter."

Iona plaisantait, mais pas Sandra, et Lily se dit qu'elle avait probablement raison. Ce qui était presque aussi agaçant que d'entendre les admiratrices de James énumérer toutes ses prétendues qualités.

"Tu veux nous prouver qu'on a tort ? Sors avec lui !" lança Sandra dans un éclat de rire.

"Ça pourrait nous permettre de découvrir ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière", ajouta Iona. "Tu es curieuse, toi aussi, non ?"

"Oh, vous commencez à devenir aussi insupportables que lui !" soupira Lily en jetant son oreiller dans leur direction.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand Mary Ann Summers et Chloe Jones entrèrent dans leur dortoir, elles trouvèrent la Préfète en Chef en pleine bataille d'oreillers contre ses deux meilleures amies, et des plumes volant dans toute la pièce.

° ° °

Plus tard ce soir-là, quand le calme fut revenu et qu'un simple sort eut renvoyé les plumes à l'intérieur de leurs oreillers, Lily tenta de penser aussi calmement que possible à tout ce qui s'était passé récemment.

Après six ans, elle était convaincue de connaître James Potter suffisamment bien pour être capable de deviner comment il se comporterait et le genre de choses qu'il dirait dans pratiquement n'importe quelle situation. Ce qui semblait prouver qu'elle était réellement obnubilée par lui, il fallait bien l'admettre - sauf qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais devant qui que ce soit, et surtout pas en ces termes qui risqueraient d'être interprétés complètement de travers.

Pour ce qui était de garder son calme, c'était déjà fichu: l'idée que quelqu'un imagine qu'elle puisse ressentir autre chose que du mépris à l'égard de "Mister Arrogant" l'indigna tant qu'elle envisagea pendant une demi-seconde de demander à Iona et Sandra si une telle pensée leur était jamais venue à l'esprit. Mais elle sut à la demi-seconde suivante que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Elle imaginait parfaitement le sourire de style "c'est bien ce que je pensais" de Sandra et l'exclamation amusée de Iona ("Je me disais bien, aussi, que c'était pas normal que tu parles de lui tout le temps comme ça !").

Elle espérait seulement que ce ne serait que pour la taquiner, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Il y avait tant de choses dont elle n'était plus sûre, ces derniers temps... Non seulement elle ne comprenait pas James, mais même ses propres meilleures amies avaient émis des opinions qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé entendre de leur part. Que leur arrivait-il donc, à tous ? Avaient-ils décidé de la rendre folle avant la fin du mois ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Iona et Sandra ne feraient jamais cela. Et Remus non plus...

Quand elle avait parlé aux autres de la lettre que lui avait montrée James pour prouver qu'il était réellement le nouveau Préfet en Chef, elle avait volontairement omis de mentionner ce qui l'avait le plus troublée.

_Au cas où d'autres élèves viendraient à apprendre ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière._

Remus avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? C'était apparemment la seule explication possible, mais Lily n'arrivait pas à le croire: bien qu'il soit un ami de Potter, Lily avait toujours vu l'ancien Préfet comme un exemple parfait de personne qui n'aurait même pas l'_idée_ de faire quelque chose de mal. Sans cette lettre, elle aurait été persuadée qu'il avait démissionné soit parce qu'il pensait qu'il manquait d'autorité (ce qui n'était pas complètement faux) soit à cause de sa santé délicate, qui l'obligeait à manquer quelques cours au moins une fois par mois.

Mais la phrase indiquait clairement que la véritable raison était liée aux mystérieux évènements du dernier mois de juin... C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle James avait évité de donner plus de détails que nécessaire à ce sujet. Au moins, ses amis comptaient pour lui...

Bien entendu, être forcée de reconnaître que son "pire ennemi" n'avait pas que des défauts ne plut pas à Lily. Sandra avait raison, c'était évident... Elle n'aimerait pas qu'il se mette à se conduire raisonnablement. Mais ce ne serait pas parce que le haïr lui manquerait. Ne plus avoir aucune raison de ne pas le supporter serait très certainement perturbant, mais le pire serait qu'alors, logiquement...

Non ! Elle ne l'apprécierait jamais. Jamais, jamais, jamais. _Never. Mai. Jamàs_. (_°)_

Et pourquoi perdait-elle son temps à penser à lui, d'abord ? Il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle n'avait pas à s'en soucier. Et elle s'en moquait bien.

Sauf qu'il prétendait être amoureux d'elle...

C'était injuste. Recevoir une lettre d'amour était censé être _agréable_. Pas agaçant, révoltant... Humiliant, aussi. Parce que s'il pensait qu'elle pouvait tomber dans son piège...

Elle se moquait de ce qu'il pensait, bien sûr, mais, vraiment, il aurait dû savoir qu'elle n'était pas si stupide. Ou n'avait-il même pas remarqué qu'elle était la meilleure élève de leur classe après Sirius et lui ?

Non, pas _après_ eux ! Elle avait eu le même nombre de BUSEs, après tout. Mais ils ne le savaient probablement pas. Ils étaient trop fiers de leurs notes pour prêter attention à celles des autres. Ce qui prouvait que James ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à elle. Si c'était le cas, il saurait qu'elle était aussi brillante que lui.

Mais peu importait cela. La lettre était une insulte, et il fallait qu'elle y réponde. Demain. Dans la Grande Salle. Devant tout le monde.

- - -

(°) _Never. Mai. Jamàs._ – Juste au cas ou quelqu'un n'aurait pas tout compris (parce que c'était le cas de ma beta pour la version anglaise), c'est "jamais" répété en anglais, italien et espagnol.

°  
° ° °

_Notes:  
_

_Un petit commentaire ?  
Ce serait très gentil de votre part. Et je répondrai très volontiers._

_Au fait... Si vous avez lu le tome 7 et voulez dire quelque chose à ce sujet,  
faites-le par message privé pour que les autres ne risquent pas de le voir. Merci._

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !_


	3. Un mois de cauchemar

**Change of Heart (version française)**

Je n'ai rien modifié après avoir lu le tome 7, donc **aucun spoiler**.

_Disclaimer:__ Seules les amies de Lily sont des personnages à moi. Tout le reste est à J.K. Rowling.  
Et, bien sûr, personne ne me paie pour ce que j'écris (franchement, qui aurait cette idée ?)._

_°  
° ° °_

**Chapitre 3 – Un mois de cauchemar**

Premier petit déjeuner, et Lily était en retard... Elle soupira, pensant que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne façon de commencer l'année, surtout pour une Préfète en Chef. Elle avait dit aux autres de ne pas l'attendre pendant qu'elle cherchait son badge, qui avait dû voler à terre pendant leur bataille d'oreillers de la veille. Elle avait déjà tâtonné sous les cinq lits quand elle réalisa qu'elle aurait facilement pu s'épargner cette peine.

"_Accio_, badge !" lança-t-elle, et le petit objet vint à elle, sortant de derrière sa table de nuit.

Elle se sentit un peu stupide de ne pas avoir pensé à utiliser sa baguette tout de suite. Après six ans à Poudlard, elle aurait dû cesser de se comporter en Moldue ! Mais, bien qu'elle ait désormais le doit de faire de la magie quand elle voulait, elle l'avait évité tout l'été, à cause de sa soeur.

Elle sortit du dortoir en épinglant le badge sur sa robe... et faillit se cogner contre Sandra, qui se tenait sur le palier à côté des escaliers. Puis elle vit Iona, appuyée contre la rampe quatre marches plus bas, regardant visiblement quelque chose dans la salle commune.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous espionnez quelqu'un ?" s'écria-t-elle, choquée.

Sandra lui fit signe de parler moins fort et, au même instant, elles entendirent une voix qui venait d'en bas:

"Je ne comprends pas. J'ai cherché partout... Pas moyen de mettre la main dessus ! Et je ne vois pas comment il peut être coincé au point que l'_Accio_ ne marche pas."

Lily regarda alternativement Sandra et Iona, puis son regard revint vers Sandra, qui lui rappela juste à temps qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas crier.

"Elle espionne _Potter_ ?"

"Non, Black..." corrigea Sandra avec un sourire amusé. "Tu sais bien qu'il lui plaît."

Elle avait parlé très bas, mais pas assez pour que son commentaire échappe à Iona, qui protesta:

"J'essaie seulement d'entendre quelque chose qui nous apprendrait ce qui s'est réellement passé l'année dernière !"

"Et il faut que tu le _voies_ pour ça, bien sûr..." répliqua Sandra, souriant ensuite à Lily d'un air entendu.

Lily sourit aussi. Elle n'avait pas vraiment une meilleure opinion de Black que de Potter, mais elle savait que Iona ne s'intéressait pas sérieusement à lui. Elle aimait le regarder parce qu'il était beau, mais rien de plus.

"Io ? Tu sais qu'une personne bien élevée n'est pas censée écouter les conversations des autres ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton mi-sérieux mi-amusé en rejoignant son amie dans l'escalier.

"Oui... mais, d'après ma soeur, je suis mal élevée, tu te rappelles ?"

"Oh, ça, c'est la meilleure excuse que j'aie jamais entendue !"

Lily savait qu'elle aurait dû dire à Iona d'arrêter tout de suite, mais ce n'était pas si simple. Si elle le faisait, elle serait obligée de descendre et de traverser la pièce... Et, tout à coup, malgré sa résolution, elle se sentait incapable d'affronter James Potter. Même passer devant lui semblait impossible. Et ce n'était pas du tout le bon moment, de toute façon. Avec si peu de gens autour d'eux, ça ne servirait à rien. Aussi s'appuya-t-elle contre la rampe d'escalier, à côté de son amie, en se disant que c'était la seule façon de savoir quand la voie serait libre.

D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle avait déjà deviné que le badge de James avait également disparu, mais Iona en savait plus:

"Il est dans la poche de Sirius. Je l'ai vu le retenir dans sa main quand James a essayé le Sortilège d'Attraction."

"Tu as de la chance que j'aie enfin retrouvé le mien, sinon j'aurais pensé que tu me faisais la même blague !"

Pendant ce temps, James n'avait pas arrêté de répéter que son badge devait bien se trouver quelque part. Il n'était absolument pas normal qu'il ne puisse pas le récupérer avec l'_Accio_...

"Je parie que Snivellus me l'a piqué ! Il a dû l'enfermer dans sa malle ou un truc dans le genre..."

Depuis l'escalier, Lily et Iona virent Sirius jeter un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, l'air hésitant. Il était visiblement sur le point de décider qu'il était temps de rendre le badge à son propriétaire afin de ne pas risquer d'arriver trop tard pour manger mais, avant qu'il ait le temps de dire un mot, James avait déjà ouvert la porte-portrait en jurant que Snape allait "le payer". Alors Sirius suivit son ami... et ne dit rien.

"Je crois qu'il ne gardera pas son badge très longtemps, s'il tue Snape !" commenta Iona en riant.

"Et ce serait bien la peine de lui avoir sauvé la vie !" renchérit Sandra.

Dans ce genre de situation, Lily les trouvait toutes les deux terriblement immatures. Presque autant que ces stupides garçons qui semblaient incapables de cesser de jouer des tours aux gens, et même les uns aux autres.

"Allez, les filles !" dit-elle de son ton le plus "Préfète en Chef". "Il faut qu'on y aille."

Et, sans les attendre, elle descendit les marches en courant.

_° ° °_

Elle avait dû passer pour un parfaite idiote, à entrer ainsi en trombe dans la Grande Salle - et tellement en retard, en plus ! - pour trouver Potter et Black en train de s'installer tranquillement à la table de Gryffondor, où Lupin et Pettigrew leur avaient gardé des places. Bien sûr, James n'était pas assez stupide pour attaquer quelqu'un devant les professeurs, et il se contentait donc de lancer des regards furieux en direction de son ennemi en attendant l'occasion de passer des coups d'oeils aux coups de poing – ou plus probablement aux sorts. De toute évidence, Sirius trouvait la situation très amusante, et Lily savait qu'il serait ravi d'aider James à tourmenter Snape avant d'avouer que c'était lui qui avait pris le badge.

Elle s'assit aussi loin d'eux que possible et, dès que les autres l'eurent rejointe, commença à manger en s'efforçant d'ignorer deux garçons de première année qui parlaient Quidditch à côté.

"Il paraît que Gryffondor a la meilleure équipe."

"Oui, c'est vrai ! Ma soeur en fait partie, et elle dit que leur Attrapeur est génial. Il sera sûrement professionnel un jour..."

"Alors on devrait lui demander un autographe pendant qu'il est encore à l'école. Ce sera plus facile..."

Génial ! Comme si Potter avait besoin de nouveaux fans pour faire enfler sa grosse tête encore un peu plus ! Au moins, ce n'était pas des filles, mais quand même...

_° ° °_

Lily se trouva dans l'incapacité de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit de toute la matinée. Son esprit revenait toujours à cette entrée ridicule. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas réellement tourné la tête de ce côté, il lui avait semblé voir les enseignants la regarder d'un air incrédule. Aussi était-elle convaincue que le professeur McGonagall la retiendrait après le cours de Métamorphose pour lui faire un remarque à propos de ce comportement si peu digne d'une Préfète en Chef.

Et ce n'était même pas la seule chose perturbante... Juste avant leur premier cours, Iona lui avait rapporté la partie de conversation qu'elle avait manquée le matin, et maintenant elle se demandait ce qu'avait voulu dire Sirius quand il avait envoyé Remus et Peter à la Grande Salle en leur recommandant de choisir des places "avec la meilleure vue possible sur Evans, comme ça il nous pardonnera tout de suite pour la blague".

Les amis de James pensaient donc qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à elle ? Iona et Sandra, bien sûr, n'avaient plus aucun doute là-dessus. Mais Lily n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire. Il devait y avoir une autre explication. Parce que cette lettre...

Elle ne savait même pas ce qui serait le pire, en fait. Être prise pour une idiote serait évidemment très désagréable, mais au moins elle pourrait faire quelque chose, même si se venger comme il se devait comporterait un risque non négligeable de tomber fortement dans l'estime des professeurs... Il faudrait seulement qu'elle décide si la satisfaction de gifler un odieux personnage valait la peine d'avoir une retenue et de perdre sa position de Préfète en Chef.

_Oh mon Dieu ! Ou Merlin... Ou les deux._ Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé en arriver un jour à envisager une chose pareille ! C'était effrayant de constater qu'un simple garçon, aussi exaspérant soit-il, parvenait à lui faire perdre la tête à ce point-là.

Mais l'idée qu'il puisse être amoureux d'elle était encore plus effrayante, dans un sens. Parce que ce serait quelque chose qui échapperait complètement à son contrôle. Et surtout, ce serait trop _bizarre_ !

Ce n'était pas possible... Il ne pouvait pas... Pourquoi l'aimerait-il ? Il ne lui avait même jamais réellement parlé, sauf pour répliquer quand elle tentait d'user de son autorité de Préfète pour qu'il cesse de tourmenter Snape... ou quand il lui demandait de sortir avec lui, de ce ton désinvolte qu'il aurait employé pour dire quelque chose comme "On est jeudi, aujourd'hui, c'est ça ?". On ne parle pas ainsi à quelqu'un qu'on aime !

Évidemment, on n'essaye pas de sortir avec quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas, non plus... Alors il devait bien l'aimer au moins un peu. Ou, plus probablement, il aimait l'idée de sortir pendant quelques temps avec une fille que tout le monde considérait comme l'une des plus jolies de l'école. Ce qui était une raison stupide - plutôt flatteuse, certes, mais stupide.

A bien y réfléchir, Iona n'était pas mieux, avec son admiration pour la classe et la beauté de Sirius... Mais, comme il en était ainsi depuis leur première année, Lily y était tellement habituée qu'elle n'y prêtait plus aucune attention. C'est pourquoi elle ne faisait jamais de reproches à Iona alors qu'elle critiquait sans arrêt les membres du "fan club" de James.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, elle n'était pas entièrement sûre que tout cela ait un sens. Mais Iona était son amie, et l'amitié peut bien excuser quelques défauts, n'est-ce pas ? C'était sans doute aussi la raison pour laquelle Remus, qui était tout le contraire d'une personne prétentieuse, ne semblait même pas remarquer à quel point James pouvait se montrer insupportable.

Complètement absorbée par ses réflexions, Lily n'avait pas du tout écouté le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et elle vécut un moment particulièrement embarrassant quand le professeur lui posa une question à laquelle elle ne sut que répondre, n'ayant pas entendu la moitié de ce qui s'était dit précédemment.

"Les vacances sont finies, Miss Evans !" lui rappela la femme d'un ton froid. "Souvenez-vous que vous êtes en classe, s'il vous plaît !"

Quelle honte ! Être rappelée à l'ordre comme une gamine de première année... C'était entièrement la faute de Potter, bien sûr, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire cela au professeur. Elle se contenta donc de s'excuser, puis se tourna vers James avec le même genre de regard noir qu'il avait lancé à Snape au petit déjeuner.

C'est ainsi qu'elle vit qu'il la regardait. Manifestement, il n'écoutait pas plus qu'elle, et il aurait mérité d'être réprimandé aussi.

Cinq ou six fois pendant les vingt dernières minutes de cours, Lily se retourna pour voir si James avait enfin cessé de la regarder. Mais il n'avait jamais cessé. Et il ne montra même aucun signe d'embarras quand il vit qu'elle s'en était aperçue: il sourit simplement, aussi calmement que s'il pensait avoir parfaitement le droit de la regarder ainsi et qu'il n'avait absolument aucune raison de se demander pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se retourner. Était-il tellement aveuglé par son assurance qu'il ne voyait même pas son expression agacée ? Ou pensait-il que c'était juste une question de temps avant qu'elle se rende compte qu'il n'était pas... Qu'avait-il écrit, déjà ? _Pas seulement le sombre crétin que tu penses que je suis... _Eh bien, s'il ne l'était pas, il faisait bien semblant !

La cloche sonna alors qu'elle s'efforçait de s'interdire de se retourner encore une fois. Elle prit plus de temps que nécessaire pour ranger toutes ses affaires dans son sac, de manière à ce que James soit déjà loin dans le couloir quand elle sortirait. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus être trop loin, parce qu'il fallait qu'elle garde un oeil sur lui au cas où il aurait l'intention de profiter de la récréation pour aller voir Snape.

Lily ignorait si Sirius avait déjà rendu le badge à James, mais elle aurait parié que non. Et elle avait raison...

Elle venait de sortir, suivie de Iona et Sandra, quand elle vit James jeter un sort au sac de Severus, qui se déchira et répandit son contenu sur le sol.

Le badge n'était pas là, bien sûr, mais James n'allait pas abandonner si facilement. Avant que le Serpentard ait le temps de comprendre que son sac ne s'était pas déchiré tout seul, le Gryffondor fondit sur lui comme un oiseau sur sa proie - ou comme un lion sur un serpent, si l'idée d'attaquer un serpent a jamais traversé l'esprit d'un lion - pour l'attraper par le col de sa robe et le secouer comme un prunier en hurlant "Dis-moi où tu l'as caché !"

Lily n'était pas assez près pour entendre ce que Remus disait à Sirius, mais elle devina qu'il lui demandait de cesser la plaisanterie. Et voir Sirius secouer la tête en disant quelque chose qui pouvait être "Attendons encore un peu" ou même "Mais c'est maintenant qu'on commence à s'amuser !" ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde. Remus ne semblait pas d'accord, mais il ne dit plus rien. Peter, lui, se comportait comme s'il assistait à un match de boxe, encourageant James à frapper leur ennemi. Alors, comme elle ne pouvait compter sur aucun d'eux pour intervenir, Lily décida de prendre les choses en main.

"_Accio_, badge !" cria-t-elle, et Sirius, qui ne s'y attendait évidemment pas, ne réagit pas assez vite pour empêcher l'objet de sortir de sa poche. James aurait peut-être pu grâce à ses réflexes d'Attrapeur, mais Sirius se trouva pris complètement au dépourvu... comme tout le monde, y compris James, qui lâcha Severus, et Severus lui-même, qui ne pensa pas tout de suite à contre-attaquer - et ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Il fit tout de même une tentative un instant plus tard, mais Sirius et Remus s'étaient également remis de leur surprise et l'arrêtèrent juste à temps.

James n'avait pas bougé du tout. Lily n'était même pas sûre qu'il ait remarqué que Snape était sur le point de lui jeter un sort. Il restait là à la regarder, encore, mais cette fois il avait l'air... inquiet ?

Se pouvait-il que James Potter ait peur d'une fille - même Préfète en Chef - alors qu'il ne semblait jamais spécialement s'inquiéter du risque d'être pris en faute par un professeur ? Cette idée fit sourire Lily... et James pensa visiblement que c'était à lui qu'elle souriait.

Toute assurance retrouvée, il marcha vers elle, souriant aussi. Elle lui rendit le badge sans un mot.

"Merci, Evans..." dit-il.

Puis, exactement comme dans la lettre, il ajouta "Lily".

_Lily_... Elle ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir entendu prononcer son prénom une seule fois en six ans. Plus tard, elle tenta de se convaincre que c'était là la raison pour laquelle il avait sonné si étrangement à son oreille, mais en réalité il y avait autre chose, et elle le savait.

Derrière ce simple mot se cachait une infinité de sous-entendus. Non seulement le ton de la voix, mais aussi le sourire qu'il lui avait adressé juste après et le regard qui l'accompagnait... Tout cela avait été tellement doux, si indéniablement gentil... Même Phoebus Garland, avec qui elle était sortie l'année précédente, n'avait jamais dit "Lily" de cette façon. Pas même avant la période de disputes qui avait commencé le jour où elle avait refusé d'assister à un match de Quidditch parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir Potter...

Phoebus, en Poufsouffle typique, était si dénué de jalousie qu'il admirait sincèrement le talent de James et affirmait que sa "tendance à se mettre en avant" n'était pas dérangeante - un avis que la plupart des autres joueurs de Quidditch, y compris certains membres de la propre équipe de James, ne partageaient absolument pas. Au début, Lily avait beaucoup apprécié la modestie de Phoebus mais, à la longue, elle l'avait trouvée de plus en plus agaçante. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de l'entendre complimenter James pour son jeu spectaculaire, oubliant qu'il avait lui-même du talent et pourrait mener son équipe à la victoire bien plus souvent si seulement il parvenait à surmonter ce ridicule complexe d'infériorité qu'il avait face aux "stars" comme Potter ou aux brutes comme le capitaine de Serpentard, qui était connu pour bousculer tout le monde et détenait le record du nombre de fautes commises par un même joueur en un seul match.

Oui, vraiment, Phoebus était un très gentil garçon, mais beaucoup trop effacé. Lily l'avait quitté le jour où, comme elle lui avait dit qu'il avait sérieusement besoin d'acquérir un peu d'assurance, il avait répliqué qu'il faudrait qu'elle sache ce qu'elle voulait, parce qu'elle lui reprochait d'être tout le contraire de ce qu'elle affirmait détester par dessus tout, et que, si elle avait changé d'avis, elle était libre de sortir avec James Potter plutôt qu'avec lui.

Peut-être même avait-il cru, au moins pendant quelques jours, qu'elle avait l'intention de suivre cette suggestion. Mais, bien sûr, elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Elle était seulement fâchée, et puis - plus tard, une fois suffisamment calmée pour comprendre qu'il n'avait probablement pas voulu dire qu'il s'en moquerait si elle décidait de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre - trop fière pour s'excuser. Et trop peu sûre que ça en vaille la peine, aussi. Parce qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais pas vraiment plus que s'il n'avait été qu'un ami. Et parce que lui non plus ne semblait pas avoir de sentiments particulièrement forts à son endroit.

Maintenant... Qu'en était-il de James ? Comment pouvait-il être si convaincant s'il essayait seulement de l'ajouter à sa collection de copines ? Soudain, Lily fut presque certaine que la lettre était bien sincère. Et elle se demanda ce qu'elle était censée faire.

Elle évita de regarder de son côté pendant tout le reste de la journée, mais il lui semblait sentir continuellement ses yeux posés sur elle, et cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse enfin aller s'enfermer dans son dortoir. C'était terriblement embarrassant, d'autant plus qu'elle avait parlé sans réfléchir et qu'il était maintenant très certainement en train d'imaginer n'importe quoi...

Oh, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Quand elle s'endormit, les mots résonnaient toujours dans sa tête, comme pour se moquer d'elle:

_"Merci, Evans... Lily."_

_'De rien, Potter... James."_

Cette réponse irréfléchie fut aussi la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit quand elle s'éveilla le lendemain matin, et elle passa la journée à se demander ce que James en avait pensé.

Elle tenta d'analyser le ton de sa voix et l'expression qu'elle avait dû avoir en disant cela - surtout en disant "James". Elle aurait aimé s'être montrée ironique, ce qui aurait semblé tout à fait normal à tout le monde, lui compris, mais hélas... Elle était tellement perturbée qu'elle n'avait même pas eu l'intention de se moquer. Elle avait seulement répondu machinalement à son "Merci Evans" par un très logique "De rien, Potter" et puis... Vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris.

Il était inutile d'espérer qu'il ait pu le prendre comme il fallait, c'est-à-dire sans aucun sous-entendu, puisqu'elle n'avait fait que parler sans réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas savoir et, de plus, selon toutes probabilités, il espérait qu'elle s'était mise à le voir différemment, alors il avait forcément cru qu'elle acceptait sa décision de laisser tomber les formules distantes... Et maintenant il devait être persuadé qu'elle ne le détestait pas tant que cela, finalement.

_Et voilà ce qui arrive quand on est trop poli. Et quand on aide des gens qui ne le méritent pas, aussi. Ils pensent qu'on les aime bien, et on se retrouve bien embêté._

"C'est vraiment injuste !" s'exclama Lily.

Il avait bien fallu qu'elle en parle à ses amies, même si elle aurait préféré ne pas le faire. Il était impossible de leur cacher une si grande confusion, surtout quand son manque d'attention en classe lui attirait des remarques de tous les professeurs.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, en fait ?" demanda Iona pour la troisième fois de la journée.

Lily soupira - et pour ça, ce n'était pas la troisième fois, mais au moins la dixième.

"Je n'en sais rien. Rien du tout. Juste ce que j'ai dit."

"Alors tu voulais dire 'ce n'était rien', comme si tu trouvais tout à fait normal d'aider quelqu'un que tu es censée détester, et ensuite... ben là, je sais pas, je manque peut-être d'imagination, mais je ne vois pas ce que ce 'James' pourrait vouloir dire d'autre que 'D'accord, à partir de maintenant, on se parle en utilisant nos prénoms'..."

"Rien !" répéta Lily d'un ton désespéré.

Iona n'insista plus, mais Lily voyait bien son expression dubitative, et c'était à peine mieux que les questions.

Elle se tourna vers Sandra, qui les avait écoutées en silence.

"Tu ne comprends pas, toi non plus ? C'est juste que... je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre !"

Sandra hocha la tête.

"Je sais... Tu n'étais pas en état de réfléchir. Aucune fille ne le peut quand un garçon lui sourit comme ça."

"_Sandra_ !"

C'était sans espoir. Si ses propres amies refusaient d'entendre raison, elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de convaincre qui que ce soit. Était-ce donc si difficile à comprendre ? James l'avait perturbée, d'accord, mais _ce n'était que de la surprise_. Ce n'était pas qu'il soit arrivé à toucher son coeur ou quelque autre débilité romantique de ce genre.

"Est-ce qu'il faut que je mette un message sur le panneau d'affichage de la salle commune pour que ce soit bien clair ?"

Jusque là, Iona s'était arrangée pour avoir l'air désolée d'avoir ennuyé son amie, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'idée de ce que Lily pourrait écrire:

"_Je n'aime PAS James Potter plus qu'avant. Je pense toujours qu'il est horriblement arrogant et imbu de lui-même. J'ai utilisé son prénom par erreur, dans un moment d'égarement dû au choc de l'entendre se permettre de prononcer le mien. Je lui interdis donc de recommencer et le prévient que, s'il n'obéit pas, je me verrai dans l'obligation de lui lancer un sort de silence chaque fois qu'il tentera de m'adresser la parole. _Signé:_ Lily Evans, Préfète en chef._ Ce serait trop fort !"

Même Lily éclata de rire.

"J'y penserai... Mais j'ajouterai que je lui interdis aussi de me regarder. Il n'a pas arrêté de toute la journée. Ça me rend folle !"

"Oh, ignore-le !" conseilla Sandra. "Il finira bien par se lasser."

_° ° °_

Si Sandra pensait réellement que James arrêterait bientôt de garder les yeux fixés sur Lily en permanence, elle se trompait lourdement. Il poursuivit son manège toute la semaine, puis la suivante, et encore celle d'après. A la fin du mois de septembre, il choisissait toujours des places "avec la meilleure vue possible sur Evans" du petit déjeuner au dîner. Ce qui signifiait que Lily n'était libérée de son harcèlement qu'en Arithmancie, pensant qu'il était en Étude des Moldus. Elle regrettait souvent de ne pas être à Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle... Même Serpentard lui aurait convenu, si c'était le seul moyen d'échapper à cette espèce de surveillance constante.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de faire ses devoirs dans le dortoir, de manière à lui ôter toute possibilité de l'ennuyer comme il l'avait fait les quatre premiers jours. Écrire sur un lit n'était certes pas très pratique, mais au moins elle pouvait se concentrer sur son travail au lieu de jeter un coup d'oeil de côté toutes les deux minutes sans même savoir pourquoi puisqu'il était évident qu'elle verrait la même chose que toutes les fois précédentes.

Parfois, elle se demandait si James se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait. Si elle ne l'avait pas déjà détesté, elle l'aurait sûrement pris en grippe en moins d'une semaine de ce comportement insupportable. Qu'essayait-il donc de faire, exactement ? Attirer son attention ? A quoi cela servirait-il, puisque ça ne pourrait être que de manière négative ? Manifestement, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire quand la fille qu'il voulait ne s'intéressait pas déjà à lui. Avec toutes celles qui avaient successivement eu l'honneur - très discutable, selon Lily - de sortir avec "la star" pendant un mois ou deux (au grand maximum), il lui suffisait de demander pour qu'elles acceptent sans hésiter. Mais maintenant qu'il avait décidé de sortir du cercle de son fan club pour s'attaquer à un vrai défi, il se trouvait dans une situation encore plus difficile que s'il avait dû jouer contre la meilleure équipe de Quidditch du monde.

Lily ne l'aurait jamais admis devant personne mais, pour ça, il lui faisait presque pitié. D'un autre côté, c'était une très bonne chose: il n'était pas le meilleur partout, finalement, et il apprendrait qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait. Ça ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique. Il pourrait peut-être même changer un peu, qui sait ?

Mais... _Minute !_

Tout bien réfléchi, il avait _déjà_ changé ! Il était tellement occupé à regarder Lily qu'il n'avait pas accordé la moindre attention aux autres filles depuis la rentrée et - c'était là le plus surprenant - il affichait désormais un air plus rêveur qu'arrogant et plus pensif qu'assuré.

Iona s'était mise à taquiner Lily à ce sujet:

"Maintenant, tu pourrais sortir avec lui !"

Mais Sandra ne s'était pas trompée le premier jour: Lily n'appréciait pas de ne plus avoir l'occasion de le critiquer. Elle avait encore des choses à lui reprocher, bien sûr, mais c'était toujours pareil. Rien qui puisse entretenir une conversation. Maintenant, quand elle mentionnait son nom, ce n'était plus dans un long discours, mais juste pour dire en quelques mots qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de se lasser, ou autre remarque à moitié résignée de ce genre.

En fait, la situation, loin de s'améliorer, avait atteint vers la fin du mois un nouveau degré sur l'échelle de l'intolérable quand James avait commencé à offrir son aide à Lily pour tout un tas de petits choses qu'elle pouvait très bien faire elle-même, comme porter son sac, éplucher une pomme ou aller chercher un objet oublié dans une salle de classe.

Elle refusait systématiquement, mais il ne montrait aucun signe de découragement - contrairement à elle, qui ne supportait pas de l'avoir ainsi constamment dans son chemin. C'est ainsi qu'elle finit par exploser, un jour du début d'octobre.

Il venait de ramasser une plume qu'elle avait laissé tomber, puis de proposer encore une fois, d'un ton presque suppliant, de porter son sac. Elle pensa qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui dise qu'il se conduisait comme un parfait crétin.

"Stop, stop, STOP ! Je t'en prie, arrête avant que je pique une crise de nerfs et que je te tue pour être enfin tranquille ! Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas être pire que quand tu te pavanes sur ton stupide balai ou que tu joues à ce petit jeu ridicule avec le Vif d'Or en espérant impressionner les filles, mais j'avais tort: tu es cent fois pire maintenant ! Et tu as même perdu toute dignité. Je ne crois pas que j'en vaille la peine - _personne_ n'en vaut la peine. Tu devrais avoir honte, Potter ! Tu es tombé d'un extrême à l'autre... Tu ne pourrais pas trouver un juste milieu ? Et surtout, si tu tiens vraiment à faire quelque chose pour moi, fiche-moi la paix, d'accord ?"

James ne répondit pas, et elle partit sans un regard en arrière.

Puis elle sourit pour elle-même.

Elle avait enfin réussi à faire tomber la star de Quidditch de son balai. C'était encore mieux qu'une gifle. Et, s'il lui restait un peu de fierté, ça devait faire encore plus mal.

_°  
° ° °_

_Notes:_

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Si vous avez un peu de temps pour me le dire, ce serait bien gentil.  
Et je vous répondrai très volontiers._

_A très bientôt pour la suite !_


	4. Toute perdue

**Change of Heart (version française)**

Je n'ai rien modifié après avoir lu le tome 7, donc **aucun spoiler**.

_Disclaimer:__ Seules les amies de Lily sont des personnages à moi. Tout le reste est à J.K. Rowling.  
Et, bien sûr, personne ne me paie pour ce que j'écris (franchement, qui aurait cette idée ?)._

_°  
° ° °_

**Chapitre 4 – Toute perdue**

Moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, l'école entière semblait s'être mise à commenter la crise de colère de Lily. Certains riaient; d'autres paraissaient plutôt choqués. Les admiratrices de James, bien sûr, la jugeaient complètement folle et lui en voulaient d'avoir ridiculisé leur héros. Il lui était désormais impossible de marcher dans un couloir sans rencontrer au moins un regard chargé de reproche.

"Génial ! Il a cessé de me regarder tout le temps, mais son fan club prend le relais !" soupira-t-elle quand ses amies et elle croisèrent un nouveau groupe de Pottermaniaques entre la classe de Potions et celle de Sortilèges.

Elle devait admettre qu'il y avait progrès, toutefois. Comme elle n'avait que deux cours en commun avec une seule de ces filles, elle était de nouveau en mesure de se concentrer pendant les autres leçons, et sa nouvelle ennemie n'était même pas aussi agaçante que James l'avait été. Elle n'avait donc plus à s'inquiéter des répercutions que pourrait avoir sur ses notes une constante distraction.

"Et maintenant, au moins, tu peux être sûre que Potter ne t'ennuiera plus jamais", remarqua Sandra. "Après ce que tu lui as dit, il te déteste probablement encore plus que ses fans !"

Était-ce vrai ? Lily réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait pas voulu ça. Elle avait bien eu l'intention de le vexer, bien sûr - elle était tellement fâchée ! - mais maintenant elle se sentait un peu coupable. Ce qui l'agaçait, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Et elle n'osa pas demander l'avis de Iona ou de Sandra. C'était la première fois depuis leur première année que Lily n'était pas sûre qu'elles puissent la comprendre. Elles n'avaient jamais l'air de prendre le sujet au sérieux et, surtout, Lily voulait éviter leurs taquineries. Elle ne dit donc rien, mais garder ses pensées pour elle-même était difficile. Elle avait vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

C'est pourquoi elle fut contente, ce soir-là, de voir Cybela Moon sortir de la bibliothèque au moment où elle s'apprêtait à y entrer dans l'espoir de trouver un livre susceptible de lui changer les idées. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer, mais Cybela aborda le sujet avant qu'elle ait décidé:

"Je voulais te dire... J'admire la façon dont tu as parlé à James Potter. Il avait vraiment besoin d'être remis à sa place, pour une fois !"

C'était vrai, mais Lily était beaucoup moins fière de son éclat depuis que Sandra lui avait fait remarquer qu'il en avait peut-être été réellement blessé.

"Alors tu ne penses pas que c'était... exagéré ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

A en juger par l'expression du visage de Cybela, elle ne le pensait pas du tout.

"C'est ce que tu penses, toi ?" s'étonna la Serdaigle.

"Parfois", avoua Lily. "Tu sais... Il me rendait folle, alors j'ai vraiment perdu mon sang-froid. Je le détestais plus que jamais, mais maintenant... Tu vois, s'il faisait vraiment tout ça parce qu'il m'aimait..."

Lily se tut brusquement en se souvenant qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé de ça à personne d'autre que Sandra et Iona. Elle n'était pas entièrement convaincue que mentionner la lettre maintenant était une bonne idée, mais puisqu'elle avait commencé...

Les deux filles s'assirent sur la dernière marche de l'escalier le plus proche et Lily raconta toute l'histoire - à voix basse, et en vérifiant toutes les deux secondes que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

"Il ne peut pas être sérieux !" s'exclama la Serdaigle quand elle apprit que James prétendait être amoureux de Lily.

Cette réaction, très différente de celle de ses amies Gryffondors, surprit grandement Lily.

"C'est ce que je me disais", dit-elle. "Mais..."

Elle hésita. Cybela semblait comprendre mieux que les autres, mais pouvait-elle lui faire confiance pour ne pas répéter leur conversation ?

"Lily, je l'ai vu avec Leda... Il ne sait même pas ce que veut dire le mot 'aimer' !"

Lily soupira.

"Ça aussi, c'est ce que je disais."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis, alors ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir changé d'avis. C'est juste que... je ne suis plus sûre de rien, en ce moment."

Elle se rendait compte que ces mots sonnaient comme une réplique horriblement théâtrale, mais ils décrivaient parfaitement son état d'esprit. Incertaine. En plein doute. Perdue.

"Tu devrais peut-être demander à ses amis", suggéra Cybela. "Ils doivent savoir."

Lily secoua la tête.

"Ils ne me diraient pas la vérité."

"Je crois que Remus Lupin le ferait", insista Cybela. "Ou il te dirait qu'il ne peut rien dire, mais au moins il ne te mentirait pas."

Remus ? Au moins, il était trop poli pour se moquer d'elle... Mais pourrait-elle s'arranger pour le voir seul ? Elle aurait pu quand il était encore Préfet, mais maintenant...

"Tu n'as qu'à venir ici demain après le dîner", conseilla Cybela. "Il trouve la salle commune de Gryffondor trop bruyante pour étudier."

"Comment tu sais ça ?"

Cybela était tellement timide... Lily aurait parié qu'elle n'avait jamais adressé la parole à un garçon de toute sa vie.

"Oh... les Serdaigles ne sont pas parfaitement calmes non plus..."

Ce n'était pas vraiment une explication, mais Lily ne posa pas d'autre question. Après tout, si Cybela avait un faible pour Remus, ça ne la regardait pas. Et ça prouverait au moins qu'elle avait meilleur goût que Leda...

_° ° °_

Lily passa deux heures à travailler sur un devoir tout en guettant une occasion de parler à Remus, qui était assis à l'autre bout de la longue table.

Elle faisait cela tous les jours depuis une semaine et demi mais, chaque fois, quelque chose venait contrarier ses plans: soit Remus ne venait pas du tout, soit il y avait trop de monde autour d'eux. Cybela l'avait toutefois convaincue de tenter encore sa chance, et les deux filles se trouvaient donc de nouveau là, à feindre de se concentrer entièrement sur leur travail alors qu'en réalité elles surveillaient discrètement toutes les allées et venues des autres élèves.

Lily était sur le point de partir, persuadée que rester plus longtemps ne servirait à rien, quand le groupe de 5ème année qui occupait la plus grande partie de la table commença à rassembler ses affaires.

"Tu peux y aller, maintenant", chuchota Cybela.

Lentement, Lily posa sa plume, roula son parchemin, referma son encrier et prit la lettre dans son sac.

Cybela sortit juste derrière les autres, se retournant un instant sur le pas de la porte pour adresser un petit signe d'encouragement à son amie Gryffondor.

La voie était libre, maintenant... Sauf que, voyant Remus absorbé dans la lecture d'un livre, Lily avait l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit de le déranger.

Elle se leva quand même, la lettre à la main, en se demandant toujours si elle devait ou non tenter d'attirer son attention. Tout à coup, elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de la raison pour laquelle elle tenait à lui parler. Pour connaître la vérité, oui, mais... était-ce si important, finalement ? Suffisamment important pour prendre le risque de laisser un ami de James Potter voir combien cette lettre l'avait perturbée ?

Elle n'avait pas encore décidé quand Remus leva les yeux, la vit et sourit.

"Tu as besoin de ce livre ?" demanda-t-il. "Tu peux le prendre. J'ai fini mon devoir. Je lisais juste un autre chapitre. C'est très intéressant."

"Oh ! Non, je n'en ai pas besoin... Merci."

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir arrêter la conversation immédiatement, sortir de cette pièce et oublier toute cette histoire mais, visiblement, Remus avait deviné qu'elle avait eu l'intention de lui demander quelque chose. Il était trop tard pour reculer.

"En fait, je me demandais si tu pourrais me dire..." commença-t-elle.

Mais comment poursuivre ? "... si James m'aime vraiment" ? "... si ton ami à la grosse tête a essayé de me piéger avec cette déclaration ridicule" ?

Ne trouvant rien qui convienne, elle laissa la phrase en suspens et contourna la table pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Remus. Puis elle lui tendit la lettre de James.

"Dis-moi ce que tu penses de ça", le pria-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne put empêcher de trembler légèrement.

Remus prit l'enveloppe de parchemin avec un étonnement qui se mua en stupéfaction quand il reconnut l'écriture.

"James t'a écrit !"

Ainsi donc, il l'ignorait...

"Ou quelqu'un a imité sa signature... Mais je suppose que tu peux dire si c'est vraiment la sienne."

"Oh, je n'en doute pas. Mais, Lily... Tu veux vraiment que je lise ça ? Je ne crois pas que je devrais. Il dit que c'est personnel..."

Évidemment, Remus était trop bien élevé pour lire quelque chose en sachant que son auteur n'apprécierait pas. Lily insista pourtant:

"Je sais. Et c'est _vraiment_ personnel mais... lis, s'il te plaît. Tu verras pourquoi je suis si... perturbée."

Elle aurait préféré éviter de prononcer ces mots, mais il lui semblait qu'elle se devait d'être honnête.

Remus garda les yeux fixés sur elle pendant quelques secondes, l'air étonné, et elle se demanda ce qu'il pensait. Puis, sans rien dire, il reprit la lecture de la lettre.

En observant ses réactions, Lily remarqua que le soudaine humilité de James - le passage où il reconnaissait être "terriblement m'as-tu-vu, parfois" - surprenait Remus autant qu'elle. Mais elle fut encore cent fois plus étonnée de le voir sourire quand il arriva à la dernière partie de la lettre – celle qui pouvait vraiment être qualifiée de déclaration d'amour.

C'était donc bien une blague, finalement ? Mais non: à la réflexion, il était évident que ce sourire n'avait rien de moqueur ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. C'était plutôt le sourire de quelqu'un qui trouve confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait - un sourire qui dit "Je le savais". Excepté que Remus ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi d'avoir eu raison. Comme il gardait le silence, visiblement incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire, Lily demanda:

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Remus détacha enfin les yeux du parchemin pour la regarder avec une sorte de crainte.

"C'est bien James qui a écrit ça, je n'ai aucun doute. Et ce n'est pas seulement l'écriture: certaines tournures de phrases sont tout à fait dans son style, aussi."

Lily savait donc, maintenant. Elle avait enfin une réponse - une réponse qui n'aurait pas dû l'étonner, puisqu'elle était presque convaincue de la sincérité de James depuis le jour où elle lui avait rendu son badge. Mais l'entendre faisait quand même un choc. Et, bien entendu, ça ne résolvait pas du tout son problème.

"Je n'arrive pas à le croire", murmura-t-elle, bien plus pour elle-même que pour le garçon qui la regardait toujours, la tête penchée de côté, probablement occupé à tenter de deviner ce qu'elle pensait et à chercher la meilleure façon de parler en faveur de James - ou peut-être à se demander s'il valait mieux parler ou se taire.

"Lily..." dit-il avec hésitation.

"Oui ?"

"J'imagine comme tu dois avoir du mal à le croire, mais je t'assure que James pense vraiment tout ça. Il n'aurait jamais écrit une lettre pareille, sinon. D'un côté, je n'arrive pas à le croire non plus. Je savais... euh... qu'il s'intéressait beaucoup à toi - on le savait tous, même s'il a toujours essayé de nier parce qu'il était trop fier pour admettre qu'il était malheureux chaque fois que tu refusais de sortir avec lui, mais..."

Lily avait involontairement froncé les sourcils en entendant les mots "tu refusais de sortir avec lui", qui sonnaient comme un reproche, et Remus se tut. Mal à l'aise, il baissa la tête vers la table et se lit à jouer avec sa plume.

"Mais ?" répéta doucement Lily, en espérant qu'il devinerait au ton de sa voix qu'elle était désolée - elle savait bien qu'il n'avait pas réellement voulu lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il te le dirait", termina Remus. "Tu sais comment il est..."

Il s'interrompit, s'attendant manifestement à un commentaire de la part de Lily, mais retint celui qui lui venait à l'esprit.

"Tant qu'il prétendait ne pas y attacher beaucoup d'importance, il pouvait te demander de sortir avec lui chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion sans que sa dignité en souffre trop..."

Cette fois, Lily ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir:

"Il n'a jamais pensé à la mienne, hein ? Il ne s'est jamais demandé si ce ne serait pas dégradant, cette impression d'être considérée comme une simple jolie fille parmi tant d'autres..."

Le détachement apparent de James l'avait trop blessée pour qu'elle laisse passer l'occasion de le faire savoir. Elle regrettait seulement le ton ironique, parce que Remus n'était pas responsable de la stupidité de James. Et il avait l'air si gêné... Presque honteux à la place de son ami !

"En fait, je pensais que tu le détestais trop pour que ça t'affecte – enfin, à part que ça t'énervait."

"Pour être honnête, c'est aussi ce que je pensais moi-même", avoua Lily. "Je ne me suis jamais demandée pourquoi j'étais fâchée, puisque j'avais de toute façon déjà tout un tas de raisons de ne pas l'aimer. Ce que j'ai dit là, je m'en suis aperçue récemment, parce que j'étais plus vexée que jamais. Tu vois... je pensais que la lettre devait être une manoeuvre pour m'ajouter à sa collection de copines."

Remus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Visiblement choqué, il sembla d'abord sur le point de répondre violemment. Lily vit même ses yeux briller avec une intensité qui la fit reculer machinalement mais, un instant plus tard, il avait retrouvé son calme habituel, et elle se sentit stupide. Et méchante. Elle savait qu'il avait remarqué son mouvement de recul, et que ça le peinait, même si elle ne comprenait pas très bien.

"Remus..." commença-t-elle. "Je ne voulais pas..."

Mais il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase.

"Je sais. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Souviens-toi seulement que James ne ferait jamais de mal à personne juste pour arriver à ses fins. Il a des défauts, évidemment, mais... bref, c'est pas un Serpentard, quand même !"

Ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose de très gentil à dire, et Remus semblait avoir un peu honte de s'être laissé aller à émettre une opinion générale sur un groupe de personnes sans les connaître toutes personnellement, mais comme chacun savait que le Choixpeau avait toujours désigné pour la Maison de Serpentard les élèves les plus susceptibles d'adopter une philosophie du style "la fin justifie les moyens", Lily ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Elle décida donc d'ignorer le côté diffamatoire de ses mots et éclata de rire, disant qu'il avait l'air de penser qu'elle considérait James comme une sorte de monstre ayant tous les défauts du monde.

"Oh ! Et j'aurais tort de le penser ?" demanda Remus en riant aussi.

"Euh... pas tellement !"

Ils rirent plus fort, s'attirant un coup d'oeil réprobateur de Madam Pince.

"On ferait mieux de partir", dit Lily. "Merci de ton aide. Maintenant, au moins, je sais que cette lettre n'est pas une de vos stupides blagues. Enfin, je veux dire... je ne pensais que _toi_, tu aurais pu faire ça, bien sûr !"

Remus sourit.

"Je ne suis jamais complètement innocent dans les tours que jouent les Maraudeurs, tu sais... C'est pour ça que je ne me sentais pas du tout à l'aise en tant que Préfet. Chaque fois que Sirius avait une de ces idées folles dont il n'est jamais à court et que James se mettait à dresser des plans pour la même en pratique avec les encouragements enthousiastes de Peter, je savais que j'aurais dû les arrêter, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait - j'essayais seulement de les freiner quand ils allaient vraiment trop loin, comme je le faisais déjà avant. C'est un peu... mon rôle dans le groupe, tu vois ? Mais un Préfet est censé faire un rapport aux professeurs quand il est témoin d'une infraction au règlement et ça... je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je ne pouvais pas les trahir."

Il s'interrompit un instant avant de prononcer la phrase suivante, à voix très basse:

"Alors je trahissais la confiance des professeurs à la place."

Son sourire avait disparu et il avait de nouveau l'air si triste... Beaucoup plus qu'il n'avait de raisons de l'être, pensait Lily. Elle était convaincue que ni le professeur Dumbledore ni le professeur McGonagall ne s'étaient jamais attendus à ce qu'il dénonce ses amis. Et elle le lui dit, en ajoutant un "Après tout, tu n'es pas un Serpentard !" qui lui rendit le sourire - exactement ce qu'elle espérait.

Il avait déjà commencé à ranger ses affaires, et Lily retourna de l'autre côté de la table pour rassembler les siennes aussi.

Elle avait tout un tas de questions en tête - à propos de la raison pour laquelle il avait refusé de devenir Préfet en Chef, à propos des noms bizarres que ses amis et lui se donnaient entre eux, et à propos de ce sentiment de culpabilité excessif qu'il avait quand il pensait à tous les mauvais tours qu'il aurait dû les empêcher de jouer - mais elle n'osa rien demander sur le chemin de la Tour de Gryffondor. Remus était tellement réservé... Ils étaient dans la même classe depuis six ans, ils s'étaient aussi retrouvés ensemble aux réunions de Préfets pendant deux ans, et Lily ne pensait toujours pas pouvoir dire qu'elle le connaissait - pas vraiment. Il ne parlait jamais de lui-même, et des questions aussi insignifiantes que "Où habites-tu ?" et "Tes parents sont sorciers ou moldus ?" semblaient soudain indiscrètes quand elles lui étaient adressées, probablement parce que lui n'en posait jamais à personne.

S'il se demandait ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire maintenant qu'elle savait que James s'intéressait vraiment à elle, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il garda le silence et ne parut même pas se souvenir de sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui parle à nouveau, juste avant d'atteindre le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

"Remus... S'il te plaît, ne dis pas à Pot... ne dis pas à _James_ que je t'ai parlé de la lettre. Je suppose qu'il faut que j'y réponde, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir."

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien."

Puis Lily donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et, tandis que le portrait commençait à pivoter, Remus ajouta rapidement:

"Essaie de ne pas lui faire de mal."

_° ° °_

Elle avait promis. Elle avait promis de ne pas faire de mal à James Potter. Et elle voulait vraiment tenir cette promesse... Mais comment ?

"Sors avec lui !" lança Iona, mi-moqueuse mi-sérieuse.

Sandra, pour sa part, se contenta de demander à Lily si elle détestait toujours James autant qu'avant.

Bonne question... Sur le moment, Lily répondit avec sa véhémence habituelle, affirmant qu'elle ne pourrait pas changer d'avis sur toutes les imbécillités que James avaient faites pour impressionner les filles. Et pourtant...

En y repensant, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose avait quand même changé. Elle n'appréciait toujours pas vraiment James, bien sûr, mais, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était sincère, elle avait terriblement honte de la manière dont elle l'avait envoyé promener chaque fois qu'il l'avait invitée à sortir. Ce ne fut donc pas uniquement à cause de sa promesse qu'elle tenta de trouver quelque chose à écrire en réponse à sa lettre. Mais, peu importe la raison, c'était toujours un vrai casse-tête.

Que peut-on écrire en réponse à la déclaration d'amour de quelqu'un qu'on peut à peine supporter ? Comment être gentil sans donner l'impression qu'on pourrait l'aimer aussi, finalement ?

Même l'en-tête posait problème._ Potter ?_ Trop froid. _Cher Potter_ ? Pas assez froid. Sans parler de _Cher James_ ! Quant à_ Potter - James_... Ce serait particulièrement ambigu. Pour elle, ça signifierait seulement qu'elle trouvait l'expression amusante, mais lui la prendrait certainement autrement: soit comme une moquerie soit, plus vraisemblablement, comme l'acceptation renouvelée de sa décision d'employer désormais leurs prénoms respectifs - ce qui impliquerait un certain rapprochement... Non, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas écrire ça ! C'était déjà bien assez d'avoir laissé échapper ces mots une fois ! Elle laissa donc un espace vide en haut du parchemin et s'efforça de se concentrer sur la rédaction d'un premier paragraphe.

_Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt à ta lettre. J'étais tellement surprise que je ne savais pas quoi..._

Non ! Pas d'excuses. Ne pas oublier qui était le premier à avoir des raisons de s'excuser.

_Je dois avouer que, quand j'ai lu cette lettre que tu m'as adressée, j'ai d'abord pensé que tu te moquais moi. Puis j'ai demandé à Remus et..._

Non, mentionner Remus n'était pas une bonne idée. James n'apprécierait sûrement pas d'apprendre que son ami avait lu ses mots d'amour.

Alors... quoi d'autre ?

L'humour conviendrait peut-être. Seulement, c'est un style qui peut facilement être compris de travers, surtout quand on n'a pas la personne en face de soi... Elle ne pouvait pas écrire quelque chose comme _Je crois que tu auras beaucoup de mal à me convaincre que tu n'es pas un "sombre crétin" mais je suppose qu'il serait juste de te donner la chance que tu demandes_ et espérer qu'il comprendrait que, pour une fois, ce n'était pas censé être de l'ironie méchante.

Une heure et une dizaine de phrases d'introduction barrées plus tard, Lily chiffonna le parchemin de brouillon et en déroula un nouveau, plus petit que le premier, pour écrire ce court message:

_D'accord, Potter, puisque tu sembles décidé à te conduire raisonnablement, je pense qu'on devrait arriver à se parler de manière civilisée. Donc, si tu veux toujours t'expliquer avec moi, tu sais où me trouver. L.E._

Était-ce suffisant ? Excessif ? Peu importait, après tout: au moins, c'était quelque chose. Mais que penserait-il ? Que dirait-il ? Et que ferait-il ?

_° ° °_

Ces questions hantèrent l'esprit de Lily toute la nuit, et elle était très nerveuse quand elle descendit pour le petit déjeuner le lendemain matin. Et si James la hélait devant tout le monde au milieu de la Grande Salle ?

Heureusement, il lui épargna cet embarras, mais il se retourna quand même pour lui sourire quand elle passa derrière lui. Et elle lui rendit le sourire - ce qui stupéfia ses amies.

"Lily ? Tu te sens bien ?" demanda Iona d'un ton inquiet volontairement exagéré.

"J'essaie juste d'être gentille, Io !"

"Gentille avec ton pire ennemi ? Tu dois vraiment aller mal !"

Sandra n'émit aucun commentaire, mais son expression amusée parlait d'elle-même, d'une manière encore plus gênante que celle de Iona. Lily se sentit donc obligée d'avouer qu'elle avait répondu à la lettre, mais insista sur la promesse faite à Remus pour justifier ce revirement soudain. Puis elle refusa d'en parler plus longuement.

Elles mangèrent en silence, car ni Sandra ni Iona ne parvinrent à trouver un sujet de conversation aussi intéressant que la nouvelle qu'elles venaient d'apprendre. Lily, pour sa part, se demandait toujours ce que James avait pensé de son message. Et, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir, elle aurait parié qu'il était de nouveau en train de la regarder.

Elle s'arrangea pour ne pas tourner la tête dans sa direction jusqu'à la fin du repas, mais ne put éviter de croiser son regard quand elle se leva. Quelqu'un se tenait juste derrière son siège - quelqu'un contre qui elle avait failli se cogner. Levant les yeux vers cette personne dans l'intention de s'excuser, elle resta sans voix en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

"Je peux te parler ?" demanda James en souriant.

Encore une fois, elle sourit aussi. Elle n'y tenait pas vraiment, mais puisqu'elle avait promis...

"Tu viens déjà de me parler !" remarqua-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

Puis, s'apercevant qu'il pourrait prendre ça pour du sarcasme - après tout, ce genre de phrases l'est toujours, en général - elle ajouta, en faisant signe à ses amies de ne pas l'attendre:

"Tu peux, oui. Mais s'il faut qu'on ait une vraie conversation, il vaudrait mieux choisir un autre moment. On a un cours dans moins de dix minutes !"

"Ça ira. J'ai juste une question à te poser. Une _deuxième_ question, je veux dire !"

L'expression de James ne montrait rien de sa prétention habituelle. Il regardait Lily de la même façon que le jour où elle l'avait accidentellement appelé par son prénom après l'histoire du badge, et c'était terriblement troublant. Pendant quelques instants, elle se trouva même incapable de se souvenir des raisons pour lesquelles elle l'avait toujours tant haï. Aussi, quand il lui demanda si elle pensait pouvoir supporter de passer toute une après-midi en sa compagnie, se surprit-elle à lui répondre "Je crois que oui".

Réalisant soudain ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle ajouta ensuite, en espérant rétablir une certaine distance:

"Ce sera sûrement difficile, mais je ferai un effort."

"D'accord", répondit James avec un grand sourire. "Je te promets que moi aussi."

"Tu feras un effort pour me supporter ?"

James éclata de rire.

"Mais oui ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu es presque aussi insupportable que moi ?"

Lily était sur le point d'oublier ses résolutions et de revenir à l'idée de la gifle, mais elle vit juste à temps la lueur malicieuse qui brillait dans les yeux de James.

"C'est une sorte de concours ? 'Qui sera le pire' ou un truc de ce genre ?"

James ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle prenne les choses de cette façon, mais ça ne sembla pas le déranger. La plaisanterie était l'un de ses points forts, après tout; il était dans son élément.

"On le saura bientôt. Jour d'Halloween à Pré-au-Lard... Plus que deux semaines et j'aurai enfin mon rendez-vous avec toi !"

Lily le regarda fixement, choquée.

"Hé ! Qui te dit que ce sera un rendez-vous ?" s'écria-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

"Ben, c'est moi qui le dis !" répondit simplement James, les yeux pétillants de plus belle, et avec un sourire que Lily aurait qualifié de charmant s'il s'était agit de celui de n'importe qui d'autre. "Tu appellerais ça comment, sinon ?"

"Un concours de 'qui est la personne la plus insupportable de l'école ?', enfin !"

Un nouveau sourire. Et cette façon de la regarder... Il devait vraiment l'aimer ! C'était... effrayant ? Non, pas complètement...

"Tu sais, en réalité, je voulais dire que je ferais de mon mieux pour me conduire correctement", expliqua finalement James. "Comme ça tu verras que je suis un meilleur choix que le Calmar Géant."

Ainsi il se souvenait de ça...

"Tu vas avoir du mal à me convaincre !" prévint Lily, cachant sous un ton toujours amusé l'embarras causé par l'idée que oui, bien sûr qu'il se souvenait de la réplique à propos du Calmar Géant, puisqu'elle l'avait blessé. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air de s'en soucier en ce moment, mais il était tellement doué pour cacher ce genre de choses...

"Bon, on verra... On se retrouve chez Madame Pieddodu, d'accord ?" suggéra James.

Les réserves de Lily revinrent en force à la mention du salon de thé connu comme l'endroit le plus romantique pour un rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard.

"Aux Trois Balais, plutôt !" répondit-elle d'un ton un peu trop froid.

Si James fut surpris ou agacé, il s'arrangea pour le cacher sous une courtoisie exagérée:

"Comme il vous plaira, Miss Evans."

Il ne s'inclina pas ni rien de ce genre, mais Lily s'attendait presque à ce qu'il le fasse, et elle laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire en s'imaginant en train de répondre par une révérence comme une princesse de conte de fée.

"C'est de moi, que tu ris, là ?"

Comme la question ne sonnait pas du tout comme un reproche, Lily s'autorisa une nouvelle plaisanterie:

"Oh, je ne ferais jamais ça ! Ce n'est pas _du tout_ mon genre, n'est-ce pas ?"

"A peu près autant que ce n'est pas le mien, je dirais !"

Lily avait presque oublié avec qui elle parlait. Elle s'amusait et ne remarquait même pas à quel point ça aurait dû paraître bizarre.

"Très bien: puisque tu m'insultes, je ne te dirai pas ce qui me faisait rire !" décida-t-elle en prenant un air offensé.

"Je suis sensé implorer ton pardon à genoux ou quelque chose comme ça ?" s'enquit James.

"Tu le ferais ?" demanda malicieusement Lily.

"Jamais !" répliqua James sans la moindre hésitation. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai ma fierté, tu sais !"

"Toute l'école sait ça !" commenta Lily.

C'était un terrain glissant. Bien qu'il garde le même ton détaché, Lily devina que James craignait fort d'avoir tout gâché quand il répondit:

"Tu viens de m'insulter aussi, alors on est quittes. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui te faisait rire."

"Pas aujourd'hui. On verra aux Trois Balais._ Si_ tu te conduis correctement, bien entendu..."

"Bien entendu", approuva-t-il, visiblement ravi qu'elle n'ait pas changé d'avis à propos du "rendez-vous".

Et, une fois de plus, son sourire troubla Lily. Elle n'aurait pas dû aimer ce sourire, et elle détestait admettre qu'il lui plaisait... mais, au moins, elle savait maintenant que l'après-midi qu'elle serait forcée de passer avec James ne serait pas forcément entièrement cauchemardesque.

"Et tu feras quoi, si je ne me conduis_ pas_ correctement ?" demanda James en feignant une grande inquiétude.

"En tout cas, ce ne sera rien à côté de ce que je ferai si je ne suis pas à l'heure pour le cours !" répondit Lily, qui venait de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre. "On a intérêt à courir: il ne reste plus qu'une minute !"

Elle n'avait plus envie de plaisanter mais James, lui, était trop habitué aux réprimandes des professeurs pour s'inquiéter d'un tel détail.

"Dis-moi juste un truc," dit-il. "Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuierait le plus ? Être en retard... ou arriver juste à temps mais hors d'haleine et... avec moi ?"

Lily, qui avait déjà commencé à marcher rapidement en direction de la porte, s'arrêta net et se retourna, l'air horrifié.

Il n'insinuait pas réellement ce qu'elle pensait qu'il insinuait, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas. Et les autres ne croiraient jamais... Mais si, bien sûr, ils le croiraient. Ou, du moins, ils prétendraient le croire, juste pour rire.

"Oh, cette fois je vais vraiment te tuer !" hurla-t-elle. "Tu l'as fait exprès, hein ? Tu t'es arrangé pour que j'oublie qu'il fallait qu'on parte et..."

Elle n'était même pas sûre que ce ne soit pas le cas. Elle n'était sûre de rien excepté du fait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'atteindre la salle de classe à temps. Et, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas que ce soit de sa propre faute, il fallait que James soit le responsable.

Elle envisageait à nouveau de le frapper, mais il attrapa sa main en la priant de se calmer.

"Garde tes idées de meurtre pour plus tard et suis-moi. Je connais un passage secret qui peut nous sauver. Mais il faut que tu jures de ne jamais en parler à personne."

Encore un secret ? James et ses amis semblaient en avoir plus de que tous les autres élèves de Poudlard réunis... Mais Lily n'avait pas le temps d'y penser pour l'instant. Comme c'était sa seule chance d'éviter un retard, elle décida de faire confiance à son "ennemi" et le suivit sans un mot.

_°  
° ° °_

_Merci à tous les gens qui ont lu et...  
un petit commentaire serait très apprécié,  
mais bon, c'est vous qui décidez.  
A bientôt !_


	5. Rendezvous à PréauLard

**Change of Heart (version française)**

Je n'ai rien modifié après avoir lu le tome 7, donc **aucun spoiler**.

_Disclaimer:__ Seules les amies de Lily sont des personnages à moi. Tout le reste est à J.K. Rowling.  
Et, bien sûr, personne ne me paie pour ce que j'écris (franchement, qui aurait cette idée ?)._

_**Je poste plus tôt que prévu parce que je pars dimanche et que je ne suis plus sûre de pouvoir poster de chez ma soeur, qui a des problèmes avec son ordinateur. Donc je posterai encore samedi, et après... je ne sais pas. Soit je mettrai l'épilogue en même temps soit il faudra peut-être attendre que je sois rentrée.**_

_°  
° ° °_

**Chapitre 5 - Rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard**

Lily était de plus en plus nerveuse à mesure qu'Halloween approchait. Elle s'efforçait de se concentrer sur son travail scolaire et ses responsabilités de Préfète en Chef pour éviter de se souvenir qu'elle avait été suffisamment stupide pour accepter un rendez-vous avec James Potter, mais les jours qui restaient n'en furent pas moins éprouvants. Elle n'était tout simplement pas d'humeur à supporter les taquineries de Iona au sujet de la gentillesse avec laquelle elle s'était soudain mise à traiter son "ennemi", et les deux jeunes filles finirent par se disputer quand Lily découvrit que Leda était au courant pour le rendez-vous.

Bien sûr, toute l'école saurait tôt ou tard, puisque beaucoup d'autres élèves les verraient forcément aux Trois Balais, et oui, évidemment, Iona avait le droit de parler à sa soeur - d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas donné de détails. Mais quand même...

Lily avait si souvent répété qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment une fille sensée pouvait se laisser persuader de sortir avec un garçon connu pour changer de copine au moins une fois par mois qu'elle devait vraiment passer pour une idiote, maintenant. Leda ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer ça la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait.

Bien entendu, c'est exactement ce qui passa. Lily se contenta de répondre qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de parler - ce qui était vrai: elle avait une réunion de Préfets. Mais elle était tellement agacée qu'elle cria sur pratiquement tous ceux qui croisèrent son chemin ce soir-là, dont deux Préfets de sixième année qui avaient un désaccord à propos d'un point de règlement et se disputaient quand elle entra dans la pièce où devait avoir lieu la réunion. Puis James qui les avaient regardé sans prendre la peine d'intervenir...

Plus tard, quand il tenta d'engager la conversation tandis qu'ils retournaient à la Tour de Gryffondor avec les autres Préfets de leur Maison, elle le pria sèchement de ne pas lui adresser la parole avant Halloween, parce que ce serait déjà bien assez de passer toute une après-midi avec lui. Elle s'était arrangée pour tenir la promesse faite à Remus jusque là, répondant d'un sourire quand James la saluait le matin dans la Grande Salle et ne protestant que d'un geste vague, l'air plus amusé que fâché, quand il recommençait à la regarder pendant les cours... mais, cette fois, c'en était trop. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de paniquer à l'idée que toute l'école commenterait bientôt la nouvelle "amitié" du Préfet et de la Préfète en Chef. En imaginant certainement bien plus que la vérité, par dessus le marché.

"Tu n'es pas obligée de venir, si c'est une telle corvée pour toi", répondit James d'un ton un peu vexé, en s'efforçant très probablement de cacher à quel point il trouvait l'ordre blessant.

Lily rougit légèrement. Mais, un instant plus tard, l'irritation l'emporta de nouveau sur ce sentiment de culpabilité, car elle remarqua qu'une Préfète de cinquième année tendait l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'elle allait répliquer.

"J'ai promis, donc je viendrai", dit-elle très bas. "Mais ne m'en demande pas plus."

Puis elle pressa le pas pour atteindre l'escalier avant les autres et monta les marches aussi vite qu'elle le put jusqu'au sommet de la tour.

Halloween arriva trop vite. Lily ne se sentait pas du tout prête à affronter James et - pire - tous ces élèves de la troisième à la septième année qui se rassemblaient dans le hall d'entrée, s'apprêtant à passer une journée à Pré-au-Lard. Il lui semblait que tout le monde jetait des coups d'oeil dans sa direction toutes les dix secondes puis se tournait vers ses amis pour chuchoter en riant.

"Ne sois pas stupide ! Ils ne savent même pas !" lui rappela Sandra.

Mais Leda savait, elle. Et c'était justement la personne à qui Lily aurait le plus souhaiter pouvoir cacher ça. Éviter de lui parler n'était même plus possible, puisque Cybela et elle se joignaient toujours à Iona, Sandra et Lily pour les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Iona avait promis d'essayer d'empêcher sa soeur de poser des questions embarrassantes, mais Lily doutait que cela suffise et aurait bien voulu pouvoir retourner dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour passer la journée à lire dans son fauteuil préféré près de la cheminée. Ce serait bien agréable... Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire cela, et pourquoi ? Juste parce que, pour une quelconque raison stupide, James Potter avait des vues sur elle !

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me laisse pas simplement tranquille ?" se lamenta-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Sandra et Iona, qui tentaient de voir par dessus les têtes de quelques garçons de Poufsouffle si Leda et Cybela étaient enfin sorties de la Grande Salle.

Iona les vit juste à ce moment-là et se mit à faire des signes pour attirer leur attention sans même remarquer que Lily avait dit quelque chose. Mais Sandra avait entendu et, bien que ne pouvant pas deviner exactement à quoi pensait son amie, elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité du "il".

"Il y a de l'espoir", dit-elle. "Regarde !"

Lily suivit la direction du regard de Sandra et se figea de surprise.

Chloe Jones ! Chloe Jones, leur compagne de dortoir, en train de parler à James et... de _passer les doigts dans ses cheveux_ !

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec cette... fille ?"

Bien que Lily soit trop polie pour prononcer le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit, ses amies (y compris Cybela et Leda, qui venaient d'arriver) devinèrent très bien qu'il commençait par "p", finissait en "asse" et aurait scandalisé le professeur McGonagall bien plus encore que la pire tricherie que pourrait commettre l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard dans un match contre Gryffondor.

"Elle ne sort pas avec Mark Davis ?" demanda Cybela en fronçant les sourcils.

"Elle _sortait_ avec lui, oui, mais il paraît que c'est fini depuis la semaine dernière", répondit Iona.

"Peut-être qu'elle essaie de le rendre jaloux..." avança Sandra.

"Mais ce n'est pas lui qui l'est !" s'exclama Leda d'un ton très amusé.

Lily n'avait pas quitté James et Chloe des yeux pendant que les autres parlaient, mais rien de ce qu'elles avaient dit ne lui avait échappé, et elle se retourna si brusquement pour lancer un regard furieux à Leda que la Serdaigle recula d'un pas, toute trace de sourire envolée.

"Je ne suis _pas_ jalouse et n'ai aucune raison de l'être ! C'est clair ?"

Leda hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air convaincue mais, du moment qu'elle se taisait, Lily s'en moquait.

Iona se mit à parler à toute vitesse, comme si elle espérait noyer sous ce flot de mots le souvenir de la remarque que sa soeur n'aurait jamais dû faire. Elle expliqua - à personne en particulier puisque Sandra, Leda et Cybela le savaient déjà toutes - que Chloe avait toujours envié les bonnes notes de Lily, d'autant plus qu'elle les obtenait sans vraiment devoir travailler dur, que la situation n'avait fait qu'empirer quand Lily avait été nommée Préfète et que, bien sûr, ça ne pouvait pas être mieux maintenant qu'elle était Préfète en Chef.

"Si quelqu'un est jaloux, c'est Chloe !" conclut Iona.

"Ça ne fait aucun doute", approuva Sandra. "En plus, c'est une sorcière de sang pur et je parie qu'elle prend pour une insulte personnelle le fait qu'une fille de Moldus ait toujours eu plus de facilité qu'elle à apprendre la magie."

"Ça explique pourquoi elle n'a rien contre James Potter alors que c'est aussi un des meilleurs élèves de l'école", remarqua Cybela. "Ce n'est pas un fils de Moldus."

Leda éclata de rire.

"En fait, elle s'en ficherait sûrement, pour lui. Après tout, on pardonnerait n'importe quoi à un beau garçon comme ça, non ?"

Lily jugea préférable de s'abstenir de tout commentaire. Tandis qu'elles avançaient dans la file d'élèves attendant que leurs noms soient cochés sur la liste de Filch, puis quand elles traversèrent le parc, elle n'écouta que distraitement les autres, qui discutaient de ce qu'on pouvait pardonner à un beau garçon, et enchaînèrent ensuite sur la question de qui était le plus beau garçon de l'école. Elle connaissait déjà l'avis de ses amies à ce sujet, de toute façon. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'on lui demande le sien.

Par chance, les soeurs Stonewall étaient trop occupées à insister pour que Sandra leur dise avec qui elle aimerait sortir si elle n'avait pas déjà ce copain moldu rencontré deux étés plus tôt, et Cybela se contentait de marcher en silence, apparemment pas très désireuse de se joindre à la conversation non plus. Elle n'intervint que pour déclarer "Je préfère Remus. Sirius et James sont trop sûrs d'eux; ça me met mal à l'aise".

Lily était tout à fait d'accord avec elle, bien sûr - sauf que Potter et Black l'agaçaient au lieu de la mettre mal à l'aise. Oui, sans aucun doute, Lupin était le meilleur de ce groupe d'amis. Pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger, Pettigrew était plutôt bien aussi, mais l'admiration excessive qu'il avait pour Potter donnait à Lily envie de le secouer en criant "Hé ! Vis pour toi-même ! Arrête de rêver d'être lui !"

Donc, Remus... Pourquoi ne l'aimait-elle pas plus ? Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, bien sûr. Pas du tout. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, vraiment. Mais pas comme il semblait que Cybela s'intéresse à lui. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, puisqu'il était si charmant.

Elle soupira, convaincue d'être la fille la plus compliquée du monde.

Ç'avait été la même chose avec Phoebus Garland. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour. Son esprit lui disait qu'il était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin, mais son coeur refusait d'entendre. Quelque chose manquait, et elle ne savait pas quoi. Ce n'était tout simplement pas la bonne personne. Mais qui serait-ce, alors ?

_James. _

Le nom lui vint à l'esprit sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher, et secouer la tête en pensant "n'importe quoi" n'y changeait rien. Alors elle se dit que ça devait être parce qu'elle savait qu'il pensait qu'il était fait pour elle - ou qu'elle était faite pour lui, mais ça revenait au même.

Comment pouvait-il en être si sûr ? Ou peut-être qu'il ne l'était pas ? Il avait écrit "je_ suppose_ que je t'aime"... Mais lui aurait-il envoyé une telle lettre s'il avait eu le moindre doute ?

_Il m'aime._

Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée. Et ce qu'elle venait de voir n'aidait pas.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec Chloe Jones ?

D'un point de vue strictement logique, Lily aurait dû être contente - après tout, si James avait enfin compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance de voir ses sentiments partagés un jour, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se plaindre - et pourtant...

En fait, elle était furieuse. Elle avait envie de les frapper tous les deux, lui et Chloe, et, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, c'était bien parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça passe pour une crise de jalousie.

Et _non_, ça n'aurait _pas_ été une crise de jalousie.

Elle se sentait humiliée, pas jalouse.

Ou alors juste un peu. Parce que se savoir aimée est flatteur, même quand il s'agit de quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas. C'était tout...

"Oh, regardez !"

Brusquement tirée de ses pensées par l'exclamation de Iona, Lily n'avait aucune idée de ce que les autres avaient raconté pendant les quelques dernières minutes. Elle ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir franchi les grilles de l'école et prit le chemin de Pré-au-Lard. Mais le village était maintenant en vue, et tout le monde admirait déjà les décorations d'Halloween des maisons et boutiques les plus proches. Aucune n'arborait de citrouilles aussi grandes que celles de Poudlard, mais c'était quand même très impressionnant.

Lily oublia ses problèmes pendant une bonne heure tandis qu'elle regardait les vitrines avec ses amies et achetait quelques confiseries chez Honeyduke. Mais ensuite elles décidèrent d'aller chez Zonko ("Mieux vaut se tenir au courant de leurs nouvelles farces, pour savoir de quoi se méfier !" déclara Sandra d'un ton joyeux) et elle tombèrent sur les Maraudeurs qui en sortaient justement, chacun chargé d'un grand sac rempli d'achats, au moment où Iona avançait la main pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Sirius Black était le premier, et il fixa sur Lily un regard qui semblait hésiter entre amusement et méfiance.

"Impatiente de voir James, Evans ? On peut te le laisser maintenant, si tu promets de bien le traiter."

"Hé ! Je ne suis pas un animal domestique. Tu ne peux pas me confier à quelqu'un comme ça !" protesta James en bousculant son ami pour passer devant lui.

Les autres parurent trouver la réplique extrêmement drôle, et Lily se demanda pourquoi. C'était assez amusant, en effet, mais pas assez pour justifier ces regards complices, le grand sourire de Remus et le couinement de rire de Peter. Un mystère de plus ? Ou peut-être simplement l'une de ces choses que seuls vos amis peuvent comprendre, parce que personne d'autre ne sait ce qu'elles vous rappellent. Les mots "animal domestique" devaient avoir une signification spéciale pour eux, comme "tomber de son balai" en avait pris une pour ses propres amies. Elle demanderait à James plus tard. Ou pas. Ça ne la regardait pas, après tout.

"Ne fais pas attention à eux", lui conseilla James. "Ce n'est qu'une bande de crétins."

"Mais... tu fais partie de la bande, non ?" répliqua-t-elle malicieusement.

Tout le monde rit, cette fois, et l'espèce d'aboiement qu'était le rire "copyrighté" de Sirius résonna plus fort que tous les autres.

"Elle t'a eu, Prongs !" s'exclama-t-il. "Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on reste ? On pourrait compter les points..."

La curiosité de Lily s'éveilla de nouveau à la mention du surnom. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle pose des questions là-dessus. Cela faisait au moins trois ans que James et sa bande utilisaient ses noms bizarres, et elle n'avait jamais pu deviner d'où ils venaient. Elle aurait bien demandé à Remus, mais il était toujours si visiblement réticent à répondre aux questions...

Iona avait déclaré qu'elle adorerait rester ("oubliant" de préciser que ce serait moins pour participer au comptage de points que pour s'asseoir à côté de Sirius) et Leda approuvait vigoureusement (Lily n'arrivait pas à deviner si c'était parce qu'elle voulait gâcher le "rendez-vous", donner à Cybela une occasion d'être avec Remus ou seulement se joindre au comptage) mais James tenait à avoir Lily tout à lui et il le fit savoir clairement:

"Pas question ! Restez à l'écart de nous ! Il faut qu'on se parle - en _privé_ ! Si j'en vois un qui nous espionne, il le regrettera !"

"Fais gaffe, Padfoot", dit Peter avec un nouveau couinement de rire. "Rappelle-toi la potion bouclante..."

Sirius lui lança un regard noir, puis fit de même en direction de Remus, qui avait tenté de rester impassible mais n'avait pas tenu plus de deux secondes.

"C'est pas drôle ! J'avais l'air d'un caniche !"

"C''est ça qui est drôle, justement", dit James en riant aussi. "Et tu le méritais, de toute façon: tu avais volé mon badge ! Mais piéger ton shampooing, c'est rien. Tu sais que je peux faire mieux que ça, même sans ton aide."

"Je parie que non", répliqua Sirius, prêt à le défier.

James était sur le point de répondre, mais Remus intervint pour lui rappeler qu'il était censé parler avec Lily et non s'engager dans une guerre fratricide de mauvais tours contre Sirius.

"D'accord, je vais négocier le traité de paix d'abord. Une guerre à la fois..."

Lily eut un sourire involontaire. Un traité paix, non mais, vraiment ! Était-il donc incapable de prendre quoi que ce soit au sérieux ? Mais elle préférait ça. Au moins, elle ne se sentirait pas obligée d'être sérieuse non plus.

James jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et ajouta:

"Elle ne m'a promis qu'une après-midi, et il n'est pas encore midi."

"Oh, ce n'est pas grave", dit Lily à la surprise générale. "On peut y aller maintenant si tu n'as rien prévu d'autre."

James lui sourit, l'air si heureux qu'elle en fut un peu embarrassée. Son regard lui disait qu'il était impatient d'être seul avec elle... Que ferait-elle s'il abandonnait ses plaisanteries habituelles pour se mettre à dire le genre de choses qu'il avait écrites dans la lettre ?

En tout cas, il était trop tard pour changer d'avis, désormais. James avait déjà confié ses achats à Peter, en l'appelant "Wormtail" et en lui recommandant de ne laisser personne "et surtout pas Snivellus" voir ce que contenait le sac. Puis, appelant Remus "Moony", il le chargea de tenir "ce chien taré" (coup d'oeil à Sirius) en laisse, de manière à ce qu'il ne se voie pas contraint de chercher un sort qui transformerait "Padfoot" en un vrai caniche.

Tout le monde éclata de rire à nouveau - sauf, bien sûr, ledit "chien taré". Il n'avait toutefois pas perdu son sens de l'humour, car il conseilla à James de se méfier, les petits chiens ayant des dents particulièrement pointues. Il pensait certainement que l'argument serait suffisamment dissuasif, mais en réalité il n'ébranla pas du tout la confiance de James.

"Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer", dit celui-ci d'un ton très calme. "Je ferai en sorte de trouver un sort de muselière en plus."

Puis, sans attendre la réponse, il se tourna vers Lily:

"On y va ?"

Elle hocha la tête en silence et le suivit sur le chemin des Trois Balais en se demandant pourquoi elle avait trouvé la petite bataille verbale si amusante. En temps normal, elle aurait jugé l'attitude de James horriblement hautaine, mais là elle n'y avait presque pas fait attention. Probablement parce qu'elle était enfin en mesure de faire la différence entre la véritable arrogance et celle qui est seulement feinte, juste pour rire. Ce qui ne signifiait pas que celle de James était toujours feinte, bien entendu !

James ne prononça pas un seul mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne les Trois Balais. Il avait soudain l'air beaucoup moins sûr de lui, comme s'il redoutait de dire quelque chose qui gâcherait la bonne humeur de Lily et sa volonté d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec lui.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer la première, mais elle resta sur le seuil, hésitante.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda James.

Elle secoua la tête et dit que non, mais il ne la crut pas.

"Tu préfèrerais un endroit plus calme ?"

Il pouvait vraiment être gentil, il fallait bien l'admettre. Et, une fois de plus, la façon dont il la regardait était terriblement perturbante - encore plus que les fois précédentes, en fait, mais c'était peut-être seulement parce qu'elle était déjà mal à l'aise.

"Où ?"

Chez Mme Piéddodu ? Ce serait pire, il devait le savoir !

"Poudlard", dit-il simplement. "Presque tout le monde est ici, donc ils ne nous verront pas ensemble et ton honneur sera sauf."

"A part pour les première et les deuxième années", répliqua-t-elle en s'efforçant de cacher son embarras.

Mais elle doutait fortement de pouvoir y arriver. Ses joues avaient probablement pris la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Il devinait trop bien ce qu'elle pensait. Et pire: il ne faisait même pas semblant de ne pas le savoir.

"Et pour ceux qui ont décidé de rester, oui", ajouta-t-il en réponse à sa remarque. "Mais, si tu veux être sûre que personne ne nous trouvera, je connais une pièce qui fera très bien l'affaire."

"Ah oui ?"

Être seule avec lui dans une pièce vide... Lily savait que c'était le genre de choses que sa mère n'approuverait pas. Mais Mrs Evans était une Moldue et Lily était une sorcière, parfaitement capable de se servir de sa baguette pour se défendre s'il le fallait. Et puis il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle en ait besoin, de toute façon.

"Ne prends pas trop de temps pour réfléchir", lui conseilla James. "On aurait une chance de passer inaperçus si on s'asseyait dans un coin, mais en restant ainsi sur le pas de la porte..."

Il avait raison, et Lily se sentit très stupide d'être restée plantée là pendant une minute ou deux, exposée aux regards curieux qu'elle voulait justement éviter.

"D'accord, allons-y !" décida-t-elle brusquement.

Elle était déjà dans la rue avant que James ait le temps de répondre, et il dut la rappeler pour lui dire comment trouver leur nouveau point de rendez-vous.

"Septième étage, en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet - celle avec les Trolls, tu sais ? J'y serai quand tu arriveras."

"Comment... ?" commença Lily.

Mais elle devinait la réponse.

"Encore un passage secret ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?" répliqua James avec un sourire amusé.

Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de partir.

"Ça doit être l'intuition féminine..."

_°  
° ° °_

_Un petit commentaire ? Ce serait gentil.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de suivre cette fic, et à très bientôt pour le chapitre 6._


	6. Traité de paix

**Change of Heart (version française)**

Je n'ai rien modifié après avoir lu le tome 7, donc **aucun spoiler**.

_Disclaimer:__ Seules les amies de Lily sont des personnages à moi. Tout le reste est à J.K. Rowling.  
Et, bien sûr, personne ne me paie pour ce que j'écris (franchement, qui aurait cette idée ?)._

_°  
° ° °_

**Chapitre 6 - Traité de paix**

La pièce ressemblait tout à fait à un pub, à ceci près qu'elle ne contenait qu'une seule table et qu'il n'y avait personne derrière le bar.

"C'est quoi, cet endroit ?" demanda Lily en regardant autour d'elle d'un air incrédule.

"Une pièce magique", expliqua James. "Elle peut devenir n'importe quel genre de pièce - il suffit de demander. Mais n'en parle pas à tes amies, d'accord ? C'est censé être secret. Sirius est tellement fier de l'avoir découverte... Il ne me pardonnerait jamais s'il savait que je suis venu ici avec toi."

Il lui avança une chaise et elle se surprit à penser qu'il était très bien élevé. Si seulement il était toujours aussi charmant...

"Bièraubeurre ?" proposa-t-il, et deux verres apparurent sur le bar.

"Impressionnant", admit Lily. "Mais... et si je préfère du jus de citrouille ?"

Le contenu d'un des verres changea instantanément. Il avait maintenant la couleur orangée caractéristique de la boisson habituelle des élèves de Poudlard.

"Le service est excellent !" commenta Lily tandis que James posait les verres sur leur table.

"Oui, cette pièce est géniale, hein ? Sirius est tombé dessus par hasard il y a quatre ans en cherchant un endroit où cacher notre réserve de Bombabouses pour que Filch ne puisse pas prouver qu'on en avait. Mais après il nous a fallu des mois pour la retrouver. Elle ne se montre que quand on en a besoin."

Ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, Lily se mit à poser des questions à propos de la pièce et de ce que James et les autres en faisaient. Mais elle abandonna rapidement, car elle n'obtint que des réponses évasives. Elle apprit tout de même un détail intéressant: les Maraudeurs avaient dessiné une carte magique de l'école. Malheureusement, son usage et la nature exacte de la magie qu'elle contenait semblaient classés "top secret".

"Tu crois que ça marcherait si je demandais une boisson moldue ?"

Elle n'avait dit cela que pour briser le silence qui menaçait de s'éterniser, mais James n'eut même pas le temps de donner son avis: un nouveau verre venait d'apparaître au milieu de la table, et le liquide brun pétillant qu'il contenait était aisément identifiable.

James ne semblait pas se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu parler à Lily - ou, s'il s'en souvenait, il était évident qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. C'était amusant de voir un garçon comme lui, tellement habitué à sortir avec des filles ou à discuter avec elles dans les couloirs, soudain muet comme un gamin de douze ou treize ans à son premier rendez-vous.

"Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?" questionna-t-il d'un air légèrement ennuyé sans doute destiné à camoufler une pointe d'inquiétude. "Tu fais la même tête que Remus quand Sirius, Peter ou moi venons de dire quelque chose de stupide et qu'il essaye de ne pas trop montrer qu'il nous trouve incultes sur certains sujets..."

Avec un petit éclat de rire, Lily secoua la tête et assura James qu'elle n'était pas en train de se moquer de lui.

"C'est juste que... Bon, d'un côté, tu pourrais prendre ça pour de la moquerie, mais ce n'était pas comme ça que je le voyais, je le jure. Je pensais que tu n'étais sûrement pas pareil avec les autres filles. Et que tu avais dit que tu voulais me parler mais que maintenant on dirait que tu n'as rien à me dire."

"Oh !"

Il avait dû espérer que sa nervosité ne se voyait pas, et maintenant il se sentait ridicule - ce qui, Lily ne le savait que trop, est particulièrement horrible pour quelqu'un d'aussi fier.

"En fait, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire", affirma James. "Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça en vaille la peine étant donné que..."

Il s'interrompit et la regarda quelques instants d'un air songeur avant de demander:

"Pourquoi tu as accepté ce rendez-vous ?"

_Bonne question_, pensa Lily. Ça, elle ne l'avait même pas promis à Remus...

"Ce n'est pas exactement comme si tu m'avais laissé le choix !" plaisanta-t-elle, une fois de plus contente qu'il soit toujours possible de recourir à l'humour et l'ironie, si pratiques quand on ne sait pas quoi dire.

Mais James ne sembla pas du tout trouver sa réponse amusante. Il dit "Ah non ?", l'air désolé... et elle pensa que c'était mignon. Vraiment. Il était indéniablement mignon sans cette agaçante expression de "star de Quidditch" qu'il prenait d'habitude dès qu'une fille le regardait. Et, tant qu'il n'essayait pas de l'impressionner, parler avec lui n'était pas désagréable. A quoi servirait de prétendre qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué ça, après tout ? Au moins, personne ne le saurait. Sauf lui... Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse pour le reproche involontaire...

"Je ne t'en veux pas, James. Je n'étais vraiment pas obligée de cesser de t'ignorer. Et je suis contente de l'avoir fait, parce que..."

Comprenant qu'elle devenait dangereusement sérieuse, elle revint au ton de la plaisanterie, qui rétablit immédiatement une certaine distance.

"J'ai découvert avec stupéfaction que tu es capable de me parler sans avoir l'air de penser 'Je sais que tu es comme les autres et il est évident que tu feras partie de ma collection un jour ou l'autre'."

Elle craignit un instant d'être allée trop loin, mais il ne semblait pas fâché. Seulement surpris, et même un peu choqué.

"J'ai trop de respect pour toi pour penser une chose pareille !" s'exclama-t-il.

Vraiment ? Lily ne fit aucun commentaire, mais un léger haussement de sourcils suffit à trahir ses doutes.

"D'accord, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas", admit James avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais", dit Lily. "Et je n'arrive pas à croire que ça a changé."

"Pourtant, c'est évident que tu n'es pas comme les autres. D'abord, elles m'adorent et toi, tu me détestes."

Il y avait dans sa voix une touche de tristesse qui n'échappa pas à Lily. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve quelque chose à lui dire - quelque chose de gentil. Et sans plaisanter, pour une fois.

_Sois sincère_, se dit-elle. _Tu ne le détestes pas tant que ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

"Ce n'est pas toi que je n'aime pas, en fait. C'est seulement la façon dont tu comportes. Tu es beaucoup plus aimable quand tu ne fais pas le malin."

Elle devenait de nouveau trop sérieuse... Et s'il voyait dans ses paroles quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas voulu y mettre ?

"Toi aussi", dit-il, d'un ton amusé mais visiblement pas très sûr d'avoir bien fait de le dire.

"Quoi ?"

"Beaucoup plus aimable quand tu ne prends pas les gens de haut", précisa James.

Pendant un instant qui parut très long, Lily fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il pensait d'elle ? Qu'elle prenait les gens de haut ?

"Je parie que tu as autant de fierté que moi. C'est pas vrai ?" insista James.

"Probablement", admit Lily à contrecoeur.

En fait, c'était justement à cause de cette fierté excessive qu'elle avait envie de protester même si elle était de plus en plus convaincue qu'il avait raison.

"Au moins, moi, je ne fais pas mon intéressante..." reprit-elle d'une voix hésitante, sans le regarder, après un nouveau silence.

"Peut-être que tu le ferais, si tu étais le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de l'école et que tu avais tout un tas d'admiratrices !" remarqua James.

"... et _je ne me vante pas_ !" termina Lily avec beaucoup plus d'assurance, levant les yeux pour chercher dans les siens l'étincelle de malice qui indiquerait qu'il ne faisait que la taquiner.

"Qui se vante ?" demanda-t-il et, comme l'étincelle manquait, Lily comprit qu'il n'en était même pas conscient.

"Tu viens de le faire."

"Moi ?"

Elle soupira. Soit il était vraiment irrécupérable, soit il mériterait un Oscar - bien qu'il n'ait probablement aucune idée de ce qu'était un Oscar.

" 'Meilleur joueur de Quidditch de l'école' et 'tout un tas d'admiratrices' ", cita-t-elle. "C'est pas se vanter, ça ?"

"Mais c'est _vrai_ !" s'exclama James avec une sincérité désarmante. "On ne se vante pas vraiment si on ne dit que la vérité. Sinon, je crains de devoir vous faire remarquer que vous êtes également très capable de vantardise, Miss Evans."

"Moi ?"

Ce "Moi ?" avait exactement le même ton que celui de James, et l'expression qui l'accompagnait était probablement identique aussi.

James éclata de rire.

"Tu vois ? On se ressemble plus que tu ne le crois !"

Elle sourit, parce qu'elle avait envie de rire aussi, sans trop savoir pourquoi, juste à l'entendre.

"C'est censé être un compliment ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Évidemment !" répliqua-t-il. "Je ne suis pas du genre à me dénigrer, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je risque d'oublier !"

Lily se rendit soudain compte qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup. Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens puisque James venait de lui dire des choses qu'elle aurait pu prendre pour de graves insultes, mais c'était ainsi. Et, manifestement, lui aussi trouvait tout cela très amusant. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle commençait à penser qu'ils pourraient très bien s'entendre - sur un plan strictement amical, bien entendu !

"Maintenant, si tu veux bien, dis-moi exactement pourquoi tu te permets d'affirmer que je ne vaux pas mieux que toi !" ordonna-t-elle en prenant un air de dignité offensée qui provoqua un nouvel éclat de rire de James.

"Attends... Depuis la première année, je ne compte plus les fois où je t'ai entendue dire que tu avais toujours les meilleures notes de la classe en primaire, tu t'es aussi arrangée pour faire savoir à toute la salle commune que tu avais obtenu un score légèrement supérieur à la moyenne à un test de QI moldu, tu as mentionné en passant mais suffisamment haut pour que beaucoup de gens t'entendent que tu avais passé ton examen de Sortilèges de quatrième année sans même avoir ouvert ton livre et, quand une de mes admiratrices me défend contre tes critiques haineuses en disant que je ne suis pas seulement doué pour le Quidditch, tu lui rappelles que tu as eu autant de O que moi aux BUSEs. Ça suffit ou je dois essayer de me souvenir d'autres choses ?"

Cette fois, ses yeux pétillaient plus que jamais, et son sourire atténuait juste assez la portée de ses paroles pour empêcher Lily de se sentir réellement insultée - mais pas de penser que c'était encore une preuve de son extraordinaire culot.

"Tu exagères !" protesta-t-elle d'un ton indigné. "Et tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur, parce que ta façon de négocier un traité de paix est très bizarre."

"En effet", concéda James. "Je ne peux pas nier que je ferais un diplomate désastreux. Mais tu voulais que je te dise ce que je pensais, alors c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Maintenant, si tu veux faire de même, ne te gêne pas."

Lily ne doutait pas que ses propres yeux pétillent aussi de malice quand elle demanda avec un grand sourire:

"Tu veux la version résumée ou je donne tous les détails?"

Comme elle avait l'habitude d'énumérer les défauts de James en parlant à ses amies, Lily n'eut pas à réfléchir beaucoup pour dresser une liste que l'on ne pouvait de toute évidence pas qualifier de "version résumée". James l'interrompait souvent pour se défendre ou ajouter une "accusation" la concernant, si bien que la conversation se poursuivit pendant plus d'une heure, effleurant constamment - mais sans jamais la franchir - la limite au-delà de laquelle elle se serait transformée en dispute. Il s'en fallu de très peu, pourtant, quand Lily déclara qu'elle trouvait extrêmement agaçante l'habitude qu'avait James de d'ébouriffer intentionnellement ses cheveux.

"J'espère que tu as remarqué que j'ai évité de faire ça aujourd'hui, alors !" répliqua-t-il. "En fait, je voulais les aplatir un peu, mais ça n'a pas marché: ils avaient recommencé à partir dans tous les sens avant la fin du petit déjeuner - et je te jure que je n'y étais pour rien."

Lily fronça les sourcils, pensant soudain à quelque chose qu'elle avait presque oublié.

"Oh, mais je te crois !" assura-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. "C'était la faute de Chloe, n'est-ce pas ?"

James se figea, l'air horrifié, et Lily prit ça pour une preuve - ce qui lui donna de nouveau envie de frapper à la fois cette maudite Chloe Jones qui s'autorisait des gestes déplacés et James qui la laissait faire comme s'il n'y avait là rien que de très normal.

C'était peut-être idiot mais, oui, Lily était bien jalouse, d'une certaine façon. Surtout maintenant, si peu de temps après avoir découvert qu'elle pouvait apprécier la compagnie de James.

"Je vous ai vus dans le hall d'entrée", ajouta-t-elle, comme James ne disait rien.

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il réponde mais, en tout cas, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il sourirait, et que les fameuses étincelles empliraient de nouveau ses yeux.

"J'y crois pas ! T'es jalouse !" s'exclama-t-il, exagérant volontairement sa surprise et sa joie.

"Pas du tout !" protesta automatiquement Lily. "Je te déteste, tu te rappelles ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure", lui rappela James. "Tu as dit que c'était seulement mon comportement qui te dérangeait. Et tu as vraiment l'air d'être jalouse, tu sais ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que le vieux truc de la jalousie fonctionnerait avec toi !"

Lily le regarda fixement.

Ces yeux pétillants... Et ce sourire... C'était insupportable, à la fin ! Pas vraiment désagréable à regarder, mais... Bon, d'accord, _trop_ agréable à regarder, en réalité. Ce qui était d'autant plus insupportable.

"N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu as demandé à Chloe de t'aider pour un plan 'Rendons Lily jalouse' ou autre idiotie de ce genre", dit-elle sèchement, en évitant de le regarder encore.

"Je n'essaye pas de te faire croire quoi que ce soit", répondit James. "En fait, si tu avais regardé juste un instant plus tôt, c'est Remus que tu aurais vu à sa place."

"Hein ?"

L'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit devait se deviner à son expression car James roula des yeux d'un air mi-amusé mi-offensé.

"Je veux dire qu'il essayait de m'aider à aplatir mes cheveux, enfin !"

Lily cacha son embarras derrière un éclat de rire.

_Évidemment, espèce d'idiote !_ se réprimanda-t-elle. _Mais... et Chloe ?_

Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir poser la question, mais James lui donna la réponse avant qu'elle se décide:

"Et puis Jones et Summers sont arrivées, elles ont ri, et Summers a dit qu'on avait l'air de deux... hum... enfin, tu vois... alors Jones a pris la place de Remus pour 'sauver notre réputation'", expliqua-t-il en roulant de nouveau les yeux à cette idée. "Comme si quelqu'un risquait réellement de croire que je..."

"Oh !"

Ce fut tout ce que Lily parvint à dire. Elle se sentait tellement stupide d'avoir failli piquer une crise pour rien !

N'empêche, Chloe n'avait pas le droit de toucher James... Et Mary Ann Summers aurait dû garder pour elle ses commentaires débiles.

"Maintenant, si tu te demandes pourquoi je n'ai toujours pas l'air mieux coiffé que d'habitude", reprit James sans paraître remarquer son embarras, "c'est parce que cette idiote a finalement pensé que ce serait bien plus amusant de me redécoiffer."

Lily eut un sourire involontaire. _Cette idiote_... James n'aimait donc pas particulièrement Chloe, finalement ! Elle n'avait absolument aucune raison de s'en réjouir, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, ni le nier - et elle n'essaya même pas. Tant que James ne remarquait rien, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

"Ce n'est pas si mal comme ça", dit-elle, examinant les cheveux de James d'un oeil critique. "Ce ne serait plus toi, si tes cheveux étaient bien plats."

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre - et, surtout, sans se laisser le temps d'envisager d'imiter le geste beaucoup trop familier de Chloe -, elle revint à sa liste de défauts.

"Autre chose ?" demanda James aussi calmement et poliment que si leur conversation était parfaitement anodine, sans le moindre risque de gâcher ses espoirs de traité de paix.

"Ce n'est pas encore assez ?" répliqua Lily avec un sourire amusé.

"Oh si ! Je ne pourrai jamais me souvenir de tout... J'aurais dû prendre des notes !"

Ils éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson. Comme des amis.

Sauf que Lily savait très bien que James souhaitait plus que son amitié.

Il n'avait rien fait pour le lui rappeler, pourtant.

_Pourquoi ?_ se demanda Lily.

Et, plus important encore, pourquoi commençait-elle à penser que ça devenait... agaçant ?

Elle aurait dû être contente qu'il ne l'ennuie pas avec ça mais, étrangement, elle ne l'était pas. Elle devait vraiment être la fille la plus bizarre du monde !

Un silence gênant était tombé pendant qu'elle réfléchissait.

"Tu peux aller retrouver tes amies, si tu veux", dit finalement James. "Je ne considérerai pas que tu manques à ta promesse."

"Rester avec toi n'est pas si terrible", répondit Lily. "Et, si je m'en allais, on ne saurait jamais si je suis capable de te supporter jusqu'au soir !"

Il ne rit pas, cette fois. Il avait même l'air plutôt triste. Lily regretta de ne pas pouvoir deviner ce qui le préoccupait.

"Tu t'es déjà lassé de ma compagnie ?" questionna-t-elle avec ce ton de plaisanterie tellement pratique qui l'avait déjà si souvent tirée d'embarras. "En réalité, c'est toi qui ne peux pas me supporter, hein, c'est ça ? Tu essayais juste de me faire croire ce que tu avais écrit dans la lettre... Pourquoi tu l'as écrite, d'ailleurs ?"

Prétendre ne pas le croire n'était pas très gentil, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle ait trouvé pour faire allusion à la lettre. Et, sans savoir pourquoi, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de l'entendre le dire, que le lire n'était pas suffisant...

Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'étincelles dans les yeux de James quand il répondit à cette question maladroite.

"J'ai écrit tout ça parce que c'est la vérité. Et, aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître, c'est pour ça que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester avec toi plus longtemps. J'ai réussi à te faire accepter un rendez-vous, mais je ne peux pas t'obliger à être contente d'être là. Alors si en plus tu ne me crois pas..."

Il se leva dans l'intention évidente de s'en aller.

Lily ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle lui attrapa le poignet pour l'arrêter, en criant "Non, attends !", et puis...

"Tu as oublié quelque chose d'important", dit-elle.

Et elle l'embrassa.

Juste un tout petit baiser - à peine plus qu'une légère caresse de ses lèvres sur celles de James - mais c'était mieux que tous les mots qu'elle aurait pu trouver pour exprimer ce qu'elle venait tout juste de commencer à comprendre.

Elle ne le détestait plus, alors... elle l'aimait bien - et même beaucoup.

Oui, c'était aussi simple que ça. En fait, ce qu'elle avait appelé "haine" pendant si longtemps n'avait été que de l'agacement - même pas contre lui, mais contre le reflet de ses propres défauts. Ce qu'elle avait tant détesté était seulement le fait d'avoir constamment sous les yeux un exemple vivant de ce qu'elle aurait pu être si elle n'avait pas fait de son mieux pour refréner cette fierté excessive dont elle avait tellement honte. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Et elle ne lui en voulait plus.

James la regarda fixement, visiblement choqué, pendant de longues secondes. Il n'avait apparemment jamais imaginé qu'une fille puisse faire ce genre de choses - et Lily moins que tout autre, bien évidemment !

Son expression ahurie était extrêmement drôle. Lily doutait que rire soit une bonne idée en pareille circonstance, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle s'amusait même trop pour être gênée de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

"Pourquoi... ?" commença James.

Mais il ne finit pas la question et en posa une autre à la place:

"Tu pensais que ça faisait parte du contrat, c'est ça ?"

Lily cessa immédiatement de rire.

De quoi parlait-il donc ?

Oh, ça devait être parce qu'elle avait dit qu'il oubliait quelque chose... Il fallait qu'elle éclaircisse ce point, alors.

"Ce n'est pas ça du tout !" jura-t-elle. "Si ça n'avait été qu'une histoire de 'contrat', j'aurais évité de te le rappeler, tu ne crois pas ?"

Il ne répondit pas, mais il avait l'air d'accord.

."En fait, il faut que je te dise deux choses", reprit Lily avec hésitation. "D'abord, que je te crois - pour la lettre, je veux dire. Et puis..."

Elle s'interrompit. C'était plus difficile à dire qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

"...et puis je crois que je suis contente que ce soit vrai."

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à James pour comprendre ce que ces mots sous-entendaient.

Il la regarda d'un air presque soupçonneux, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui, et elle soutint son regard en espérant que ses yeux lui diraient combien elle était sincère.

D'autres secondes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'esquisse le moindre mouvement. Il sembla à Lily que le temps s'écoulait aussi lentement que dans une scène de film au ralenti, comme pour souligner l'importance du moment.

Mais elle ne fut pas obligée de bousculer encore les idées démodées de James à propos de qui doit embrasser l'autre le premier: très doucement, comme s'il n'était toujours pas entièrement convaincu qu'elle le lui permettrait, il se pencha vers elle. Et leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau.

_°  
° ° °_

_Euh... Voilà. Je ne peux pas relire cette fin de chapitre sans la trouver guimauve, mais bon..._

_Je posterai la dernière partie demain si j'ai le temps avant de m'en aller.  
Parce que sinon vous risquez de devoir attendre plusieurs semaines, donc..._

_Je ne sais pas non plus si j'aurai le temps de répondre tout de suite  
aux commentaires, mais je le ferai tôt ou tard de toute façon._

_Merci à vous qui avez lu jusqu'ici, que vous ayez commenté ou non.  
A bientôt._


	7. Epilogue

**Change of Heart (version française)**

Je n'ai rien modifié après avoir lu le tome 7, donc **aucun spoiler**.

_Disclaimer:__ Seules les amies de Lily sont des personnages à moi. Tout le reste est à J.K. Rowling.  
Et, bien sûr, personne ne me paie pour ce que j'écris (franchement, qui aurait cette idée ?)._

_°  
° ° °_

**Épilogue**

Lily referma lentement la porte de la pièce magique. Elle avait dit à James qu'entrer dans la Grande Salle avec lui ne la dérangeait pas, mais il devinait sûrement que cette idée la mettait quand même un peu mal à l'aise.

"Prête à affronter le monde extérieur ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton joyeux qui ne parvint pas à masquer complètement son inquiétude.

"Il faudra bien que je le fasse un jour ou l'autre", répondit Lily en marchant vers l'escalier le plus proche avec ce qu'elle espérait être un air déterminé. "Et, après tout, je suis une Gryffondor. Je ne devrais pas avoir peur - même pas des moqueries."

James entoura ses épaules d'un bras rassurant et, comme il n'y avait personne en vue, elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

"Je suis sûr que tu seras capable de remettre tous les moqueurs à leur place", dit-il. "Mais tu sais que tu devrais plutôt être fière de sortir avec une star du Quidditch ?"

"En fait, j'aurais plutôt honte de me montrer avec quelqu'un qui peut à peine passer les portes tellement..."

"Quoi ?" l'interrompit James en riant. "Tu prétends que je suis _gros_ ? Je sais bien que je ne suis pas aussi maigre que Remus, mais tout de même !"

Lily éclata de rire aussi.

_C'est bizarre, comme les mots sonnent différemment quand les sentiments ont changé_, pensa-t-elle. L'agacement avait maintenant fait place à l'affection et, désormais, dire qu'elle aurait honte de se montrer avec lui ne signifiait plus "Tu es tellement insupportable !" mais seulement "J'aime ces disputes pour rire".

"Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu mettre autant de temps pour me rendre compte que j'adore ton sens de l'humour débile !"

"C'est parce que toi, tu n'as aucun humour !" la taquina James.

Puis, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle le pardonnerait, il lui donna un petit baiser - sur la joue, mais plein de tendresse... et deux filles de Poufsouffle les dépassèrent en gloussant.

"Désolé, je ne les avais pas vues arriver," s'excusa-t-il.

A sa propre surprise, Lily découvrit qu'elle s'en moquait. Elle était trop heureuse pour laisser deux inconnues gloussantes lui gâcher la journée.

"Je crois que je survivrai aux moqueries si tu arrêtes de te vanter d'être une star du Quidditch. Tu penses que ce serait possible ?"

James resta muet pendant une demi-minute, l'air pensif.

"Je crois que oui, mais seulement si tu arrêtes de prétendre que je suis gros !" répondit-il finalement, avec cet air sérieux qu'il n'avait que quand il n'était pas sérieux du tout.

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le bras - si légère que c'était presque une caresse.

"Espèce d'idiot !"

"Je sais," dit-il en attrapant la main avec laquelle elle l'avait frappé pour poser un petit baiser dessus.

_C'est trop mignon..._

Lily n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse se conduire ainsi avec elle - et James moins que tout autre, bien sûr ! C'était incroyable. Et merveilleusement agréable.

"Mais ne le dis pas à mes amis, d'accord ?" reprit James du ton de quelqu'un qui demande une grande faveur. "Ils me croient tellement intelligent..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne révèlerai pas l'horrible vérité !" promit-elle solennellement.

Mais ensuite elle reprit vraiment son sérieux.

"Tu sais, tu _es_ intelligent," dit-elle après avoir marché en silence pendant quelques instants. "C'est moi qui suis stupide, en fait. J'ai perdu tellement de temps à te détester alors que j'aurais pu..."

Elle s'arrêta de parler et de marcher au même moment.

"...m'aimer ?" suggéra James.

C'était ce qu'elle avait pensé, oui, mais pouvait-elle dire ça maintenant, après quelques heures à peine ? Elle n'avait même jamais aimé personne avant. Comment pourrait-elle être sûre ?

"Je suppose que oui", dit-elle d'une voix hésitante, en évitant de le regarder.

Est-ce que ça lui rappelait aussi sa lettre ? '_Je suppose que je t'aime...'_ Et dire qu'elle ne le croyait pas ! C'était tellement évident, maintenant !

"Ça suffit ?" demanda-t-elle. "Je veux dire..."

Elle se sentait vraiment ridicule, mais il n'avait pas l'air de penser que ce soit la cas. Il sourit et la serra dans ses bras, lui chuchotant à l'oreille que c'était plus que ce qu'il avait jamais osé espérer, et qu'il avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir.

_Ça, c'est le vrai James Potter_, se dit Lily. _Et il vaut vraiment la peine d'être connu._

° ° °

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle une dizaine de minutes plus tard, souriant tous les deux. Lily appréhendait toujours un peu les commentaires que ne manqueraient pas de faire leurs amis respectifs, mais au moins James avait promis de ne rien dire qui puisse être pris pour une vantardise, et maintenant elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

"On dirait qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'on arrive ensemble," remarqua James avec un geste en direction du joyeux groupe formé par ses amis et ceux de Lily, assis ensemble à la table de Gryffondor.

Lily répondit par un simple hochement de tête. D'un moment à l'autre, l'un d'eux les verrait, elle et James... D'ailleurs, quelques autres personnes les avaient déjà remarqué et, bien qu'elle évite de se tourner dans leur direction, elle sentait leur regard posé sur elle. Ou était-ce son imagination ? Qui pouvait se soucier de ce qu'elle faisait, après tout ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et avança d'un pas, priant à la fois Dieu et Merlin que personne n'attire encore plus l'attention sur eux en parlant trop fort.

Un instant plus tard, la voix de Peter s'éleva, affreusement claire:

"Hé, regarde ça, Padfoot ! Je t'avais bien dit que ce truc du traité de paix ne pouvait pas rater. Prongs est le meilleur, tout simplement !"

Lily avait maintenant l'impression que la salle entière avait les yeux fixés sur elle. Ou, plus exactement, sur elle _et James_ - c'était bien ce qu'il y avait de gênant. Mais, au mois, James se montra compréhensif.

"Allez, Miss Evans", l'encouragea-t-il. "Une Gryffondor devrait être capable d'affronter bravement les commentaires, tu te rappelles ?"

Elle sourit.

Bizarrement, le simple fait d'entendre sa voix la réconfortait un peu.

Elle le suivit pour rejoindre les autres en pensant encore un fois qu'elle l'avait très mal jugé pendant des années.

En s'essayant, elle croisa le regard de Sandra, qui occupait la place en face de la sienne, et vit que son amie n'était pas plus étonnée que Peter. Iona semblait stupéfaite, mais pas Sandra. Et il n'y avait aucune trace de moquerie dans son sourire. Il disait seulement quelque chose comme "Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas le détester autant que tu le prétendais", et aussi "Je suis contente que tu l'aies enfin remarqué".

Lily sourit aussi, la remerciant silencieusement d'être une si bonne amie.

Comme James parlait à Sirius - qui, pour une raison inconnue, n'avait pas l'air très joyeux - Iona se risqua à demander, à voix très basse, si Lily avait réussi à apprendre "quelque chose sur ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière".

Lily secoua rapidement la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil à Remus, qui était assis à côté de Sandra. Heureusement, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu.

"Mais tu vas demander, hein ?" insista Iona.

Lily soupira. C'était tout Io: concentrée sur des détails au point de ne pas voir ce qui comptait vraiment. Mais au moins, tant qu'elle croirait que rien d'intéressant ne s'était produit, elle ne poserait pas trop de questions à propos du rendez-vous...

Une exclamation épargna à Lily la peine de répondre.

"_Deux Gallions_ !"

Tout le monde se tourna vers James, qui avait l'air choqué et plutôt fâché.

"Il a parié deux Gallions que tu allais me gifler et refuser définitivement de m'adresser la parole !" expliqua-t-il a Lily, qui dut faire un effort pour ne pas éclater de rire.

"Peter avait besoin d'argent", dit simplement Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Iona gloussa et Lily ne put réprimer un sourire amusé.

"Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, je ne crois pas qu'il aurait pris le risque de _perdre_ deux Gallions !" répliqua James d'un ton accusateur.

Sirius haussa de nouveau les épaules.

"Il était tellement persuadé que tu ne pouvais que réussir..."

"Et pas toi !" souligna James. "Padfoot, c'est une trahison ! Et je devrais dire à McGonagall que vous pariez de l'argent. Après tout, je suis Préfet en Chef..."

Une expression horrifiée se peignit sur le visage de Peter, mais Sirius resta imperturbable.

"_Ça_, ce serait une trahison", remarqua-t-il d'un ton très calme.

"Remus n'aurait jamais fait ça", affirma Peter.

"Bon", commença James, "je n'ai pas dit que je le ferai, mais..."

"Mais moi, je pourrais", termina Lily à sa place.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir et Peter se mit à paniquer/

"Tu ne le feras !" couina-t-il. "Tu ne peux pas ! James ne te laissera pas faire ça !"

Lily s'arrangea pour croiser le regard de James et secoua légèrement la tête pour indiquer qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de rapporter quoi que ce soit.

"Je _pourrais_", répéta-t-elle cependant. "Tu sais très bien que je pourrais. Et ce n'est pas James qui pourrait m'en empêcher."

Il fallait que ce soit clair: d'accord, elle sortait avec James, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser lui imposer sa volonté.

"Je n'essayerais même pas", dit James avec un petit clin d'oeil qui la fit sourire.

"Tu as peur que je te gifle ?" demanda-t-elle, apparemment moqueuse.

Mais son sourire démentait cette impression. Il disait qu'elle avait compris le message silencieux du clin d'oeil: "Je ne ferai rien pour te changer"... Il ne le ferait pas, elle en était sûre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ressemble aux autres. Il l'aimait telle qu'elle était.

Comme ils étaient tous les deux très obstinés et peu influençables, elle ne doutait pas qu'ils leur arriverait encore souvent de se quereller, mais elle savait désormais que James la respectait, et elle se promit de ne jamais oublier qu'elle aussi devait l'accepter tel qu'il était, quoi qu'il arrive.

Une voix provenant de derrière son dos la tira de ses pensées:

"Je rêve ou quoi ? Lily Evans assise à côté de James Potter ? Et qui lui parle, et même qui lui_ sourit _?"

Il n'était même pas nécessaire que Lily se retourne pour savoir que la personne qui se tenait derrière elle était Leda Stonewall. Mais, bien sûr, elle se retourna quand même, ne serait-ce que par politesse, et vit que Cybela Moon était là également, l'air assez mal à l'aise, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que les Gryffondors lui reprochent de ne pas être capable d'empêcher son amie de quitter la table de Serdaigle pour venir les ennuyer.

Lily adressa un petit geste rassurant à Cybela et était sur le point de répondre à Leda quand Sirius intervint:

"Ils viennent de signer un traité de paix", expliqua-t-il.

"Ah, tu vois !" dit Leda à Lily. "Je t'avais dit qu'il était très bien ! Et la paix est bien plus agréable que la guerre, non ? Tu aimais peut-être l'envoyer promener, mais l'embrasser est beaucoup mieux !"

"Mais enfin !" s'exclama Iona en regardant sa soeur d'un air choqué. "Un traité de paix n'implique pas qu'on doive s'embrasser !"

Lily baissa les yeux, très embarrassée. Bien sûr, elle avait l'intention de tout raconter à ses amies plus tard, mais en parler au milieu de la Grande Salle et en présence des amis de James n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle aurait décidé de faire si elle avait eu le choix.

Relevant la tête, elle vit que Sandra tentait d'attirer l'attention de Iona afin de lui indiquer d'un geste que c'était un sujet à éviter. Avait-elle compris ? Ce ne serait pas tellement surprenant, car Sandra semblait toujours tout deviner. En fait, elle avait probablement su _avant _Lily elle-même qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans cette prétendue haine. Et, à en juger par la façon dont Remus la regardait, Lily devina qu'il avait probablement compris aussi.

"C'est n'est peut-être pas le bon moment ni le bon endroit pour parler de ça", avança-t-il pour l'aider. "Si vous voulez connaître toute l'histoire, je suis sûr que Lily vous la racontera plus tard."

Lily lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

Malheureusement, Sirius n'attendit pas que les deux Serdaigles soient retournées à leur table avant de reprendre la parole:

"Il faut que tu précises un détail, Evans ! C'est important pour le pari."

Lily soupira. Elle savait ce qu'il allait demander. Et, bien entendu, elle ne se trompait pas.

"Vous vous êtes embrassés, oui ou non ?"

"Sirius !" s'exclamèrent en choeur James et Remus.

"Ça ne te regarde absolument pas", ajouta James avec son air le plus hautain - ce qui aurait fait rire Lily si elle n'avait pas tant souhaité pouvoir disparaître sous son siège.

"Ça veut dire oui !" triompha Peter. " J'ai vraiment gagné, Padfoot !"

Lily croisa le regard de James. Il semblait désolé, et inquiet de sa réaction. Elle-même ne s'était jamais sentie plus embarrassée de vie... Mais, soudain, elle réalisa ce que tout cela signifiait et à quel point c'était ridicule. Pourquoi devrait-elle avoir honte, après tout ? James était quelqu'un de très bien, elle l'aimait beaucoup, maintenant, et avait décidé de sortir avec lui. Elle n'avait aucune raison de le cacher. Sauf cet excès de fierté dont elle avait honte... et qui était exactement ce qu'elle lui avait reproché pendant si longtemps !

Respirant profondément, elle cessa d'éviter le regard des autres. Comme elle s'en doutait, ils la regardaient tous, attendant un commentaire.

"D'accord", dit-elle d'une voix aussi calme que possible. "C'était un vrai rendez-vous."

L'exclamation stupéfaite de Iona ne lui échappa pas, mais elle l'ignora et poursuivit, tête haute.

"Et il y en aura d'autres - beaucoup d'autres, j'espère. Maintenant, si vous voulez vous moquer de moi parce que j'ai mis tellement de temps à me rendre compte que je pourrais m'entendre avec James, je suppose que je n'aurai pas le droit de vous en vouloir... mais n'oubliez pas que je sors avec quelqu'un qui est très doué pour jouer des tours aux gens !"

Un éclat de rire général accueillit cette déclaration.

"Et je peux lui apprendre à se venger des moqueurs elle-même, aussi", ajouta James. "Je suis sûr qu'elle sera vite capable d'avoir de très bonnes idées. En plus, elle a toujours été très bonne en Potions, alors elle peut faire mieux que de faire boucler les cheveux de Sirius. N'est-ce pas, Lily ?"

Elle sourit et, à la surprise de tous, imita à la perfection le sourire malicieux de James.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas se moquer. On est contents pour toi", assura Sandra.

Iona, Remus et Cybela approuvèrent. Et Peter également, avec plus d'enthousiasme que les autres:

"J'ai gagné deux Gallions grâce à toi, alors je ne dirai rien !"

"Tant qu'elle ne parle pas du pari..." grommela Sirius.

Lily le soupçonna de n'avoir parlé que parce que James lui avait donné un coup de pied par dessous la table, mais elle feignit de n'avoir rien remarqué.

Puis elle se tourna vers Leda, la seule qui n'ait encore rien dit. La jeune Serdaigle haussa les épaule avec un demi-sourire.

"Bon, ce serait dommage de commencer une guerre de mauvais tours juste après votre traité de paix... et je suis nulle pour ce genre de trucs, de toute façon", dit-elle avec un petit rire. "C'est génial que tu aies changé d'avis sur James."

Lily sourit, heureuse. Maintenant, elle pouvait de nouveau être amie avec Leda, et aucun des autres ne semblait vouloir se moquer d'elle non plus. L'amitié était vraiment la plus belle chose du monde - avec l'amour, bien entendu !

"En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment que j'aie changé d'avis", répondit-elle à Leda, souriant toujours. "Je crois que mon coeur a tout décidé à ma place."

_°  
° ° °_

_Et voilà, c'est fini ! _

La dernière réplique doit sembler complètement idiote en français, hélas.  
En anglais, elle incluait le titre ("Actually, it's not exactly a change of mind," she replied to Leda, still smiling. "I think we should call it a **change of heart**...")_, donc ça se justifiait  
mais ici, tout de suite, ça fait juste "guimauverie" – et j'aime pas la guimauve.  
Mais bon, je ne vois pas très bien ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre.  
C'est l'inconvénient d'écrire ses fics en anglais d'abord._

_Merci à tout le monde d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout et,  
pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu le tome 7, bonne lecture, puisqu'il sort très bientôt en français. _


End file.
